So I Thought
by ZheDoctursMinion115
Summary: They said they'd love him, no matter what. They said that they'd always be friends. What happened to that ? Rated M for self injury, language, and possible smut in later chapters. First fanfiction submitted on here. R&R, please ? :3
1. What Happened To Being Friends Forever?

So I Thought: A Jagan Fan Fiction

**Okay, First fan Fiction. Please don't judge it, please. xD I worked hard on this, changed it many times, I hope you like ittt**

**-ZheDoctursMinion(: :)**

Chapter One

James felt slightly guilty as he watched Logan pass him in the halls, the memories of their long-gone friendship flooding his confused mind.

"Hey faggot," Kendall shouted, shoving the frail boy hard into the lockers, worsening the already formed bruise on his right shoulder.

"Kendall, why do you do this? I didn't do anything to you…" Logan mumbled, keeping his head down. He didn't want to look his former best friend in the face.

"What was that, faggot? Couldn't hear you over the dick on your mouth!" James yelled.

"Aww, the little cocksuckers gonna cry, look at him," Carlos teased, shoving him again.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

"Never, dick lover. How 'bout a blow-job, huh? You know you'd like it," James teased, thrusting his hips forward.

"Careful, James. He might think you're into him. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Carlos playfully warned.

"Yeah, James," Kendall chimed in.

"Fuck you!" Logan screeched.

"Nahh, I'm into pussy, unlike you," James taunted. The three hockey players laughed at the tears in their ex-best friend's big, brown, innocent eyes.

He ran to the bathroom, their taunts ringing in the poor boy's ears. He locked himself into the handicapped stall and sank to the cold floor. His head pounded and he could feel his heart in his throat as he pulled out the shiny, sharp razor he stole from his father before the divorce and dug it deep as it would go into his thin, pale wrist. He drug the blade painfully slow across, watching the blood drip to the floor. In the midst of carefully bandaging his wrist in thin gauze, he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't understand why they are all so mean to Logan. They all used to be best friends, brothers almost." It was Isaac, one of the only people who still cared about Logan. He hastily threw the razor and the unused gauze into his bag.

"Me neither. Just because he came out. They are all such dicks." The tears came again, like someone turned on a faucet. Isaac heard his sobs and hiccups.

"Logan? Is-Is that you in there?"

"Y-Yeah. It's-It's me," Logan hiccupped.

"Let me in, dude."

"Nuh uh."

"Logan."

"N-No!" Isaac didn't have time to argue. He crawled underneath the stall door to see a red, puffy eyed Logan, his blood on the floor and slightly going through the gauze.

"Logan! Wh-What in God's name did you do to yourself!" Logan cried harder, lifting his sleeve to show his mutilated arms.

"Isaac, I don't know what I did to them! They-They said when we were little, they said we'd be best friends forever, they'd love me no matter what. Then I told them, because I hated lying to them, especially James. Now-Now they all hate me! They want me to die! The most important people in my life want me dead." Logan's desperation and sadness brought tears to the other boy's eyes. This isn't fair, he thought.

"Hahaha, I bet the little cocksuckin' faggot's in here, suckin dick. Ya in here, homo-boy?" Logan's hands immediately covered his face as he sobbed, trying to stay quiet. Isaac clenched his fist and burst out of the stall. James jumped back, surprised to see him.

"What the fuck, James. What the FUCK is your problem! Logan was your BEST FUCKING FRIEND. He's in there, bleeding because of you. Bleeding, and cutting, and crying, because of you. Because of you, and Kendall, and Carlos teasing, and tormenting, and taunting him, he's cutting himself. Tell me. PuhLEASE God, tell me what the fuck he did that was so wrong , that was so bad, that you guys had to be such dicks and assholes to him, torture him to the point where's he's tryingt o kill himself because his former best friends hate him? Huh? Huh, James! What! What the FUCK did he do!" Isaac screeched, taking both boys by surprise. Logan cried even harder and James eyes filled with guilty tears.

"He's…He's cutting again? Because of me?" James said, his voice cracking when he said me. His eyes glistened with those tears.

"Yeah, yeah, James, I am," Logan said, coming out of the stall.

"Lo-"

"Happy? Are you happy with what you and Carlos and Kendall are doing to me?" Logan whimpered, forcefully pushing his sleeves up. James took one look at the once beautiful, pale, creamy arms he loved and broke down at the sight of how mutilated they were, covered with bandaged, bright red cuts, dark red cuts, and scars. This is…so unreal. Not my Logie, he thought.

"Logie, please, I'm so sorry! Don't do that! That's not good!"

"For one, don't call me Logie. For two, sorry's not gonna cut it, James!" The usually strong boy, afraid to show emotion, fell to his knees in front of Logan.

"I-I know, Logan! Just, please! Stop! I don't want to lose you!" Logan looked downa t him with menacing eyes.

"You already lost me."

"Logan! Please stop! I'm begging you!" Logan looked down at his sobbing best friend.

"I'll stop if you, Carlos and Kendall stop." James looked up, his teary, guilty hazel eyes meeting Logans sad, chocolately ones.

"Come over, after school. I'll get Kendall and Carlos. We can talk."

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea…"

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"You'll make them stop?"

I'll-I'll try."

"And what if you can't?"

"I'll stop, just for you. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"James, you're the only one I care about hurting me. Well, I mean, I care the most." James eyes widened. He thougth he knew why, but he wasn't sure. He played stupid.

Wh-Why me?"

"Jesus Christ, James! Are you that fucking stupid? I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box, but, put two and two together!"

"I must be. But at least I'm not as stupid as you, cutting yourself over a few little jokes-"

"THAT'S THE THING! THEY'RE NOT 'LITTLE JOKES,' JAMES! You guys are intentionally hurting me to feed your sadistic ways of amusement!"

"….I don't know what sadistic means."

"It means you get pleasure out of seeing people get hurt." James bowed his head shamefully, a single tear falling to the floor.

"So, uh, yeah…" Both boys jumped at the sound of Isaac's voice; they had forgotten he was there.

"I'm going home." Logan started out the door.

"No you're not. We're not done talking." James mumbled, grabbing a gentle hold of Logan's thin arm.

"Yes, we are. Bye James," Logan snapped, jerking his arm away from James. He followed Isaac out of the bathroom, ready for snide things that were going to be spit at him.

"Aww, the faggots making out?" Carlos immediately started tormenting.

"Fuck off, Garcia. Or I will kick your ass so hard, you're gonna get a lovely taste of dog shit," Isaac warned. Carlos immediately backed off to pout.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No. I wanna be alone." Isaac nodded and walked in the opposite direction, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while. Logan silently let the tears fall, running his fingers over the gauze.

He reached his house, immediately going to the bathroom.

"Bubby, can you come play?" His little sister, Lizzie asked.

"N-No, not right now Lizzie. Bubby doesn't feel very good. Go sit with Hannie," he said quietly through the locked bathroom door. Logan knew he was being selfish, but, he didn't care. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He pulled out the razor, tears streaming down his face thinking about what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry Hanna. I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry mom," he whispered as he shoved the razor deep into his wrist, yelping at the pain. He drew it across his wrist, the blood immediately pouring out onto the floor.

"Jamie!" He faintly heard Lizzie say as he did it again, and again, until his blood was all over the floor.

"Hey Lizzie. Where's Bubby?"

"He's in the batroom. He don't feel good." James rushed upstairs.

"Logan! Logan open the door!" He yelled, pounding on the door.

"N-No," he said in a small voice.

"Logan, please!"

"No." James broke the door open, and was crying, crying uncontrollably, pulling out his cell phone, calling 911, calling his mom, calling Logan's mom, calling Kendall. He found a rag on the floor and held it over Logan wrists, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh God, Logan, please, please don't die," he sobbed. Hannah came upstairs and screamed.

"James! James, what happened!" James sobbed into Logan's body.

"He tried to kill himself! Go take Lizzie down to the park, don't let her know that he's hurt!"

"O-Okay." Hanna took her down to the park. James sobbed, whispering in Logan's ear.

"Don't die, Logie, please, please don't die. I love you, please, baby, please God, don't let him die," he sobbed. Logan's pale face was now turning white, completely white.

"Damn it! Where's the fucking ambulance?" They burst into the door just then.

"Sir, you're going to have to move, sir. We need you to get out of the way."

"I'm going with you, this is my brother."

"Where's your mother-"

"Ask me the questions in the fucking ambulance, he's gonna fucking die!" They rushed Logan into the ambulance and James hopped in, still crying.

"Where's your mother at?"

"Sh-She's at work. I already called her."

"What's his name?"

"Logan Mitchell, I'm James."

"Well, what happened?"

"Some kids at school have been bullying him for being gay, I guess he just couldn't take it anymore."

They reached the hospital, rushing James into the emergency room.

"Sir, you have to stay here while they go take care of him," the receptionist said to a trembling, sobbing James.

"No, I-I have to go with him! He..He needs me!" She took James by the arm gently and sat down with him in the waiting room.

"Sweetie. I know he's not your brother. I know you love him. But he'll be fine, I promise. Just let the doctors do their jobs. When is his mom going to be here?" James pulled out his phone to check the time.

"It's 4:30, she gets off work at five."

"Okay. How about some coffee until she gets here?" James stood up with her.

"Yeah. That'd be good."

"James, oh God, James, what happened?" Logan's mom screamed, rushing over to hug him.

"Mrs. Mitchell. He…there's no easy way to put this."

"Just say it, James," the woman sobbed, grasping James' hands.

"He….tried to kill himself." JoAnne broke down in front of him, falling to her knees.

"God, why?"

"Sit down, please. It's a long story. Want some coffee? And I sent Hanna and Lizzie to the park. I didn't want Lizzie to see this." JoAnne sat down, taking the coffee from James.

"Wh-What happened Jamie?" James took a deep breath, scared.

"I don't know if you know this, but…Logan's gay. And he told me and Carlos and Kendall, and, Carlos started messing with him, then Kendall, and I did too, then everyone sorta did, and, he felt so bad, he couldn't take it, I feel horrible now, I didn't intend for it to go this far, I was only teasing him, but Carlos and Kendall, they-they took it to far! They tormented him, being serious with their jokes. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mitchell, truly. If I could take everythign I ever did to him back, I would." JoAnne was crying again.

"James…how could you. You, of all people. Logan adored you. He talked about you the most, whenever you played during games, how good you were, I just wish he would've told me he was gay." James wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mitchell." She wiped her eyes and stood.

"James. I'm going home to take care of the girls and call Logan's father. Stay here. I want someone he knows to be here when he wakes up." She left.

"Uh, receptionist lady."

"It's Marey, but okay."

"Okay. _Marey_. Can I go see Logan now? Is he okay?" She glanced around.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. His room number is 2231 on the 6th floor."

"Gotcha. 2231. Thanks!" He bolted to the elevator, urging it to move faster up the hospital. He finally reached floor 6, and paused. It was the psych ward. He slowed down and walked carefully down the halls, eyeing each room.

"2228, 2229, 2230, 2231. Here it is," he said to himself. He slowly pushed the door open, to see Logan, passed out on a bed, wrists wrapped up tightly. He silently walked into the room, and sat on a chair next to the bed. The tears came, silently, strongly, falling onto the bed and James held onto Logan's pale, brittle, dry hand.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I love you."

**Welllllll, there you go(: Hope you liked itttt ! R&R please ? Greatly appreciated :3**


	2. Disenchanted

So I Thought Chapter Two

**Sooo, I know that this one's a little short. -.- I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. It will be wayy longer to make up for this shitty, short one. I usually only write one-shots, dirty ones of course. XD And they always die in some sort of strange way after the sex scene. XD So I'm not very good at carrying on a story. But anyways.**

**I was reading reviews on the first chapter. And even though there's only two as of when I wrote this, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much. Keep it coming. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I love you guys. R&R Please :3**

**-Zhe Docturs Minion(: :)**

Logan blinked, temporarily blinded by the bright white walls of the hospital room. He glanced around, getting used to the light. He tried sitting up, but finding he was to weak to move, stopped struggling.

"L-Logan?" The extremely pale boy nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was the last person in the world he wanted to see.

"J-James. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom went home to take care of the girls. She wanted me to be here when you woke up."

"I didn't want to wake up." James blinked back more tears, his hazel eyes already red and puffy from crying all night.

"Please don't talk like that." He took Logan's white, frail hand in his strong, tan one and squeezed.

"Why? I didn't want to. I wish you would have just let me die. I have no point living. All my friends hate me. Especially you. And you're the one that matters most to me." James kissed Logan's hand.

"Logie. Please understand. I do not hate you. Quite the opposite. But….that's why I torment you. I don't want to love you. I don't want to be gay. I don't Carlos and Kendall to treat me the way you. I'm selfish, I know. I'm a bastard." Logan let a tear fall.

"Jamie….I miss you. I've missed talking to you. It kills me everyday, to see you with a girl who I know you don't care about. I love you, James." Logan reached up and wiped the tear that fell down James face.

"I love you too, Logan. But I can't! I don't wanna! It's not you, it's just, my dad…he'll-he'll kill me!" Logan squeezed James' hand.

"James…it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You're hurting yourself, be-because of me!" He dropped Logan's hand as the door opened.

"Logan? You in here?" Kendall's voice came floating in. Logan closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Yeah. He's in here. But he's asleep."

"James? You're here?"

"Yeah. How'd you find out he was here?" Logan gently opened one eye.

"K-Kendall?" He said, fake yawning.

"Logan, oh my God. What's wrong with you? Why would you try to do this?" Logan rubbed his eyes, flinching as the bandages peeled off slightly.

"I don't know, Kendall. Maybe you should ask James, or Carlos, or maybe yourself. Think about it, Kendall. My best friends hate me. Hmm, that's a very hard question, asshole." Kendall bowed his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry Logan." Logan threw his hands in the air, not caring about his wrist now.

"Why the hell does everyone think saying sorry is just gonna solve everything? Cause, lemme tell ya. It's not gonna fix shit."

"Of course it's not. Nothing is ever gonna fix this. I just want you to know. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back you know I would. To see you like this…it was just for shits and giggles."

"Kendall…how'd you even find out I was in here?"

"Your mom told James mom told my mom told Carlos mom. He should be here too…" Logan's eyes widened with fear.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I don't want him here."

"Logan, you need him to be here. We all need to talk about this if we ever want to be cool again," James piped up.

"I don't want to be cool with him. He's fucked me up the worst."

"Logan, please."

"Kendall, I didn't even want you here. Or James. I didn't even want James to save me. You should have just let me die. Everyone would be happier." Kendall cried for the first time since hearing the news.

"Logan! Don't fucking talk like that! NO one would be happier! I bet Carlos would be the worst. He'd probably cry like a baby." Kendall said, tears falling calmly down his face.

"Logan, please. We still love you. We said we'd love you no matter what. And we do, James said, sitting next to Logan's weak body on the bed.

"Get out. Both of you. I want privacy. And I want my nurse to change my bandages." Kendall walked over to the bed.

"Show me." Logan looked confused.

"Show you what?"

"Your arms." Logan held out his arms, wrists up. Kendall made a small noise and excused himself into the hallway. The other boys heard him hit the wall.

"Logan. I told you we love you. We don't want you doing this to yourself." The nurse walked in.

"Uhm, James? Could you get your friend? He's kind of…freaking out."

"Y-Yeah." James got up to go get Kendall, who was sitting in the middle of the floor, sobbing.

"James! WE did that to him! What's wrong with us?" James sat down next to him.

"I..I honestly don't know. If I was him, I would never forgive us, no matter what."

"I agree with you on that one."

In the room, the nurse was changing Logan's bandages when his mother walked in.

"Hey Logie-Bear. How ya doin?" Logan swallowed, he throat dry.

"Crappy. And thirsty," he said hoarsely. "Can you get me some water, Becky?" The nurse nodded and wen to get him some water.

"Mom.."

"God, Logan!" She rushed over to his side and hugged him. her tears spilling into his raven hair.

"I'm so sorry mom. Did…did James already tell you?"

"Why couldn't you have told me that you were gay, Logan?"

"I didn't know how you'd react!" She wiped his eyes.

"Honey, I will love you more now knowing that. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you." There was a knock at the door.

"C-Come in," he said hoarsely. James and Kendall walked in.

"I'm gonna go, Logie. I'll tell the girls you said hi."

"Alright. I love you, mom."

"I love you too." She walked out, giving Kendall and James dirty looks as she went.

"Logan.."

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" James walked over to the bed.

"Me and Kendall discussed something. We're not gonna talk to Carlos. Ever. Again," James said, his eyes sparkling with honesty.

"Yeah. We decided we'd rather have a gay, sweet, smart you than a straight, jockish, and stupid idiot for a friend." Logan smiled slightly at that. He smiled as the nurse finally brought him his bottled water. He took a giant swig of it, soothing his dry, scratchy throat.

"Logan, you realize you're gonna have to talk to Carlos sometime, right?" Kendall gently rubbed his dry, brittle hand.

"Yeah. But I'm putting it off as long as I possibly can."

"You shouldn't hide your feelings inside, Logie. Trust me. I know these things." James joined Kendall in rubbing his opposite hand, the one with bandages.

"We love you, honestly. And I don't know about James, but, I don't wanna see you hurting yourself. It breaks my heart."

"Hey, fuck you. I don't wanna see it either. How do you think I feel? I found him."

"Which, I didn't want, by the way," Logan chimed in quietly.

"Quiet you." Logan looked at James with an open mouth.

"Do not shush me." Kendall laughed.

"I missed this. This...innocent teasing. Not hurtful teasing. Mostly, I missed you, Logan," Kendall said with a sad smile.

"I did too. I'm glad I have you guys back. Now to just try and get Carlos…" Logan said thoughtfully.

"Not gonna happen, faggot."

All three boys turned to see the Latino boy standing in the doorway, arms crossed.


	3. Jar of Hearts

**So I Thought Chapter ThreeWell, here it is, guys. This awesomely long chapter I promised. It's taken so long, because, I have to go to the library to do it. -.- And the library is shit. So, yeah. I'm so sorry for the long wait xC Here it is. ALSO ! I'm bringing in Logan's dad for this chapter. Wait till ya see him. xD You'll love him. And I changed some junk. Logan's thoughts will now be italics. Thanks again, so much, for the reviews and such. It means a lot I love you all :D-ZheDoctursMinion(: :)**

"C-Carlos! What are you doing here?" Logan stammered, petrified.

"Kendall told me I had to come and visit you. Something I didn't want to do, by the way," he said, smirking darkly.

"Well, I don't want you here." Carlos shrugged his shoulder over-dramatically.

"Trust me, faggot. There's no way in hell I woulda came here on my own. Being in a room with you? By myself? That's like, setting yourself up for rape and molestation." Logan's eyes filled with tears. Carlos tried not to show his remorse for what he just said.

"Carlos. Hall. Now. Get the fuck out there," James said, grabbing him by the back of his neck and dragging him out there. He shut the door behind them, giving Logan one last look of apology for Carlos actions. Logan felt a tear slip out of his eye. He quickly wiped it away, but then another came, and another, and soon he couldn't stop them. _So much crying,_ he thought. _I'm sick of it. I want it to end. I want the crying, the pain, the sadness, the hate, I want it all to end. Just like my life._

"Logie." Kendall's voice, flooded with concern, snapped Logan out of his thoughts

"What." He sat at the end of Logan's bed, placing a big hand on Logan's small, blanket covered leg.

"Why..Why did you do it, Logan. Why?" There were calm tears in Kendall's green eyes.

"Because, dumbass!" Logan screeched, breaking down. The more he tried not to cry, the harder he did cry. "Y-Y-You, and Carlos, and esp-especially J-James!" He sobbed and hiccupped. "You-You were al-all hurting-ing m-me! I wouldn't fu-fucking tak-take it! Ho-how the fu-fuck would YOU like it if your best fucking frie-friends just started hat-hating you because of who you like? C-Cause, I guarantee-tee that you wouldn't like it v-very much!" The small raven-haired boy hiccupped and sobbed harder seeing the tears that spilled out of Kendall's eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Logan, I swear. It was all supposed to be in good fun, we never intended for it to get this far! Logan, if you would have just talked to me, like, in science or something! I would've stopped! I can't stand to see you hurting! We never realized how much we were hurting you until it was almost to late. I'm so, so, so sorry, Logie, please, trust me. I'm beyond sorry. I'd understand if you didn't forgive me, I really don't deserve it. But I..I just want my best friend back." Logan reached for his hand.

"Kendall…okay. When Carlos says shit to me, it bother me a bit. When you say shit to me, it bothers me a bit more. But when James says shit to me? Fuck, that's a whole different story. It's like being stabbed over and over again with a blunt knife, stabbing harder every time because the dullness of it doesn't want to penetrate my skin. And everyday after school, I'd go home and cut and cry because it gave me a sense of relief, like when I cut it was healing the knife wounds James made in my back. But every day he ripped those wounds back open, and I'd go home and do it again, deeper and longer and harder each time, to make those goddamned knife wounds go away even though I knew they'd be back the next day. When I tried to kill myself; God, Kendall, do you know what that felt like? It felt like I was never gonna be stabbed again, I was finally free from everything. Then James came. And I knew the stabbing was gonna return sometimes. But I only get stabbed when James does it. Not you, not Carlos, not your jock friends. Just James. And our dear friend is not the brightest crayon in the fucking box, and he can't seem to figure out why it hurts the most when he does it." Kendall squeezed Logan's hand, the tears falling fast. _I just can't stop hurting people, can I,_ the pale boy thought.

"Logie…you like James don't you?" Logan nodded and bowed his head shamefully, crying, for once, silent tears.

"More like love." Kendall moved from the bed to go hug his best friend.

"Logan…I know James is my best friend. I know you love him. But I promise you, he is not worth your blood. Not worth you cutting yourself. No one is. We all still love you, and, believe it or not, I include Carlos in that."

Out in the hall, Carlos was on the floor, sobbing into his hands while James knelt beside him and comforted him.

"James, I-I can't believe we did that to Logan! I can't believe we made him do that to himself! All we were doing was kidding around, right?"

"..To us it seemed like kidding around. But not to him. It really hurt him, especially because it started so sudden. We were his best friends, and there we were, fucking him up, mentally and physically. Just because we were too scared to be friends with someone who's gay."

"I-I know James. I know. But I really fucked up. If I was Logan, I would never forgive me, never. I fucked up. Big time. And it's not cause I'm scared to be friends with him, not because I'm scared of him."

"Then what is it?" Carlos looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"I think I might be like him."

Logan had cried himself to sleep again for a small nap. Carlos and Kendall eventually left, and Mrs. Mitchell came in with Lizzie to see him. He was tired out. James was sound asleep in the chair right next to the bed, ready to do anything Logan needed. He heard the door open. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"L-Logan?"

"Hanna!" He breathed when he saw his little sister. She ran over to him and he engulfed her in such a bear hug his wrists hurt but he didn't care, he got to see his little sister. His best friend since all of this happened was here with him.

"Logan. I missed you, so much," she whispered, crying. _Jesus, everyone is crying over me. I don't deserve it, _he thought.

"I miss you too, Hannie. How…how did you get here?" She glanced at James, then back at Logan.

"…Daddy brought me."

"D-Dad's here!"

"Yeah. He's getting you something from the gift sh- I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT!" She said, covering her mouth guiltily. James' eyes opened slightly.

"H-Hannie?" She squinted her eyes menacingly.

"Hello, James," she said coldly, walking over to where he was sitting, still half asleep and placing her hands on her hips.

"Logan? She's…she's not gonna try to kill me, is she?" The small boy smiled half heartedly in spite of himself.

"Yeah. She probably is," he laughed, grabbing her arm. "Down, Hanna. You'll get a treat if you're good." She smacked Logan's shoulder gently and playfully.

"I fear for my life, Logie."

"She'll be good."

"Maybe," she said, smiling evilly.

"Hanna," a voice coming from the door warned.

"Dad," Logan whispered. A tall, thin, Logan look-alike with glasses walked into the room. He was carrying a card and a small book.

"Hey Logie. How are you feeling?" He handed Logan the card and the book. Logan took the gifts weakly.

"Pretty crappy, actually. Dad! The new Phoebe Nachee book!"

"Yeah, I know how much you love her and I thought it'd make you feel a bit better."

"It did, Dad, thanks, so much." He went to flip the book open when he felt a pair of strong arms surround him and a voice in his ear.

"Logan. I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I've missed you."

"I love you too, Dad." His father took a deep breath and let him go, wiping his eyes before tears could fall. James mused at how much they looked alike, the same brown hair, the same chocolately eyes he had fell in love with three years ago.

"Uh, James? Hannie? Do you mind if I can talk to Dad alone?" James nodded and drug Hanna out of the room with him.

"Logan…your mom told me about why." He looked up shamefully at his father, who had a couple tears on his cheeks.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I-I would have told you, but, I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, before you left you told me that you didn't want me to be like you…I guess that's why it hurts so much being gay." **(A/N: YEPPP. LOGAN'S DADDY IS GAY. I HAD TO DO IT, I'M SORRY. XD) **

"Logan, when I said that, I meant to never leave your mother and your sisters. You're the man of the house now, gay or not. You know I will support you one-hundred percent of the way. Your mother? I don't know about her." He cracked a small smile at his son. 'Like father, like son,' he thought, looking at his dad.

"Dad, you're the best."

"I know. Now tell me the FULL story." Logan took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well, over the summer, I was hanging out with the guys. We went swimming over at James' house, since, y'know, he has the best pool. Well, while we were swimming, James' trunks had fell down and I saw his…uh…him." His dad smiled at that. "Be quiet, Dad, this is sad!" He laughed, glad to be with his dad again. "But anyways. That happened, and instead of freaking out, he strutted his stuff out. Now, I wasn't complaining, but, we had a little-or, shall I say, BIG problem."

"You got a stiffie."

"Unfortunately. And Carlos was the first to see it…"

_***FLASHBACK* **_

"C'Mon, Logan, get outta the pool!" James urged, the smaller boy stayed in the water. Carlos shot him a look that said, 'I know what's happening.'

"Mmm, yeah, no thanks. I'm gonna stay in by myself for a little bit longer."

"Logan, come on! Mom got us Chinese food!" James shouted, running over to pull the boy out. He knelt down, the tan boy's junk right next to his face.

"Nope, nope, nope."

"Then I guess Ill have to get back in and pull you out." James cannonballed into the pool, splashing Logan.

"C'mere, Logie," he teased, swimming after him.

"James, no!" Logan swam away as fast as he could, getting out of the pool and running towards the house.

"What's his problem," James wondered, grabbing his towel and drying off again.

"Dunno. Carlos, you know?" The Latino boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. We'll find out later. Let's go eat." They walked into the house to find Logan sitting on the couch in dry clothes.

"Guys…I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until after food?" Kendall said impatiently.

"No. I don't wanna lose my nerve. Sit." He instructed the boys to sit down, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Alright, make this quick. Dinner's getting cold," Carlos murmured, knowing what was about to be said.

"Guys…I'm….I'm gay. I'm sorry." He bowed his head shamefully, letting a tear fall down his face. James heart stopped. 'Logan's actually gay? This is amazing! I finally have a chance!' he thought.

"Faggot." His head snapped up as Carlos said the first word that would be a constant stream of insults, tormenting, teasing.

"Carlos!" James yelled, hurt that his friend thought that way about gays.

"Fuck you." Logan got up and left the house, running home, tears stinging his eyes. He ran straight past his mom into the house, ignoring the, "I thought you were staying at James' house" and ran to the bathroom. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed the razor he used to cut when his dad left. He swore he'd never do this again, but, this was different. He had just came out to his best friends, and they insulted him. He placed the blade to his wrist, slicing his wrist. He gasped at the pain, sending chills through him.

_***PRESENT DAY***_

He finished telling his dad about the past three weeks at school leading up to this. His dad was crying.

"Dad…please don't cry. I'm sick of seeing people crying for me."

"Logan, why would you do that!"

"Because, Dad! My best friends were hating me, insulting me, tormenting me, because of who I am. It kinda sucks, if you didn't know."

"Logan, they are never worth your life. No matter how much you care about them." He hugged his dad tightly, holding on as if he'd never see him again.

"Am I interrupting?" They both looked up to see JoAnne hold a sleeping Lizzie.

"Mom, you're here!" He reached out to pull her over to the bed. She say down next to his dad.

"Robert."

"JoAnne." They hugged as she cried into his shoulder. They both pulled Logan into this, Lizzie resting in his place.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how bad this would hurt everyone around me."

"Got that right, knucklehead," Hanna said, walking back in with James.

"Right. I couldn't imagine my life without you, Logan.." James said quietly, blushing and grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I should have never tried.."

"Logan, I'm sorry. And I know Kendall is too. Carlos is too, trust me. He was crying." Logan looked stunned.

"He was _crying!_"

"Yeah." Robert winked at Logan.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," he smirked, picking Lizzie up. "JoAnne, how about some dinner."

"Y-Yeah, that'd be good. Come on, Hanna."

"Bye Logan! Love you," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, wanting them to hurry up and leave.

"James we need to finish talking."

"I know."

"James, I'm in love with you, and that's why it hurt so bad when you were a dick to me, it literally killed me, to know that you would never be mine no matter how much I wanted it and-" he was cut off by James' lips. He felt something explode inside of him. Maybe it was his heart, hell, maybe it was his dick. All he knew, was that it felt damn good. James pulled away, blushing.

"You talk to much Logan. I love you too. I'm sorry for all of that. I know it hurt. But know this now….I'm done with that. I'm pretty sure Kendall is too. Carlos I'm not sure about. But me and Kendall will help you through it. We'll be there, just like before."

"James…I love you."

"I love you too. Just promise me..you will _never _hurt yourself again. Not over me, or Kendall, or Carlos, or anybody. No one is worth your blood."

"I promise, Jamie. When I get outta here…how about we finish that spend-the-night we never got to finish," Logan said slyly.

"That's sounds like a date." His eyes widened.

"Date? James. You said we had a date?"

"That I did."

"I don't deserve you."

"Try the other way around. I don't deserve you."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I guess I am." They kissed again.

"Jamie, I'm kinda tired."

"Go to sleep then, love."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

"Goodnight, Logie. I love you." And for the first time since that horrid day last summer, Logan genuinely, truly, honestly smiled.

**So, not really what I was going for -.- Damn it ! Logan's dad did things to me. NOT LIKE THAT. XD He made my story go where I didn't want it to go yet. But I think it turned out pretty good. And, don't worry. Logan's problems are still there. I love the ending, though. I'm sorry. I made it cute, though. XD I've already written Chapters Four and Five, since this was taking so long to re-write on here -.- But close to 3,000 words. I never know how to carry on a story, and the 9 reviews I have are whut keep me writing, so, thank you, so much And, again, I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. Truly. Dx**


	4. Smother Me

**Chapter Four So I Thought**

**Heheh. Chapter Four. It's called Smother Me.l I listened to Smother Me by The Used all day at school during exams, when I wrote this. XD Yeah. I think it's cute. It's definitely not as long as last chapter..._ But oh well. It's cute. And good. Logan's thoughts are italicized. James texts are italicized and Logan's are bold. R&r, pleases ?**

**I love you guysss(:**

**-ZheDoctursMinion**

Logan woke up the nest day with flowers on his lap. He picked them up and read the little card attached to the ribbon:

"Hey baby. Sorry Im not there :( Mom needed me to help her with boxes for cosmetics crap. I'll see you again as soon as I possibly can. I love you :3

Love Jamie3"

He smiled and blushed at the 'I love you.'

"And who would those be from?" Becky said, coming in to check on him and nearly scaring him out of his skin. He blushed furiously.

"You scared me."

"Who. Are. They. From."

"My...my boyfriend," he said in a small shy voice, smiling.

"That James boy that's alway in here?"

"Yeah. Thats him."

"He is cute!"

"I know right?" He said giggling. Only James could do this to him.

"Logan. We need to be serious for a minute."

"Okay." Great. Another lecture, he thought.

"I'd better not ever see you in here again, got it?" I knew it.

"I-I got it."

"Good. Now, let's call your mom and dad." His eyes widened.

"Am I going home?" He said, hopping out of bed.

"Yes, you are," she said smiling. "We just need to get your mom and dad down here to pay the bill.".

"Well, call them, call them! I can go home!" She smiled at the thin boy dancing happily. He texted James.

**Hey. Guess what. -Logie**

_What? Chicken butt? -TheFace :3_ Logan smiled at his boyfriends signature_._

**No. My butt(; -Logie**

_Ooh, sounds like fun(; -TheFace :3_

**It is. -Logie**

_Cant wait to find out(; -TheFace :3_

**Theres something else, too... -Logie**

_Well, what is it? -TheFace :3_

**I'm coming home today. -Logie**

_Are you serious? I can't wait to see you out of that fucking hospital! -TheFace :3_

**I know. I'm so happy. -Logie**

He sat there, flinching as Becky took his bandages off. He almost burst into tears at how bad they actually were. 'No more,' he thought. 'Never again.' Him and Becky both almost jumped out of their skin when 'The Kill' by Thirty Seconds To Mars started playing. He answered it quickly, know exactly who it was.

"James."

"Logie, I can't wait to see you."

"I know. I can't wait to see you either."

"And I can't to see you...if you know what I mean. We could finally have some alone time without nurses coming in to check on you."

"I know. It kinda sucks in here."

"Logie-Bear."

"Yes?" There was a small pause.

"I love you. More than anything in this fucked up world."

"I love you too."

"Don't you ever this. Ever again. Imagine if I'd never found you. Cause I sure as hell can't. I can't imagine my life without you," he said, his voice cracking with tears.

"Jamie. I'm glad you found me. In all honesty, I'm..I'm glad it was you that found me. Not my mom, or Hanna, or god not Lizzie. I that if you found me, you wouldn't have let me died. You would have done everything in your power to keep me alive. You would have went with me. Your damn stubborn ways wouldn't have let me died, no matter how much I wanted to. I love you." Logan heard a sniffle next to him.

"Damn it Becky! Stop crying!" Logan giggled.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"Logan. I love you more than life itself. The only reason I actually came over was to...bother you. Then I found you. I realized what a mistake I made. If I hadn't found you...if you died? I would've killed myself. I couldn't live with the guilt and the hurt I caused you."

"Jamie...that's...I can't believe you were gonna do that."

"I love you?"

"Shut the fuck up," Logan giggled.

"Fine I'll just go-"

"I was kidding!"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"So...are you gonna be this James or shitty James at school?" There was another pause, though this one was longer and not as comfortable.

"James."

"Logan. I'm thinking, please."

"James! You really have to fucking think about it?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not gonna treat you like shit, but I'm not gonna be all 'lovey-dovey' cute. At least not at school."

"Well, why not?"

"Logan! I have a rep to maintain!"

"What. A homophobic asshole?"

"Logan, you that is NOT what I meant."

"Whatever. I guess it doesn't fucking matter. I guess I'd rather have you in private only than not at all."

"Good. That's better."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I love you?"

"I love you too...Jamesy," Logan said, using the nickname he hated.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe when I spend the night."

"You still wanna stay?"

"Kinda...I mean, I guess it would be fun. I might get bored though," Logan smirked, teasing James.

"Logan!"

"I'm kidding, baby. Of course I want to. But maybe tonight you could stay at my house? I've missed it. And seeing you in it."

"Of course."

"I've been wanting to finish our spend-the-night since the day it happened."

"Me too. I wish you would've stayed. I was gonna ravish you after Carlos and Kendall went to bed." Logan choked on his water.

"Wh-What?"

"That's right. Ravished."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Wait until you stay the night."

"Damn it."

"Fuck you."

"When and where?" Logan could hear the cocky grin on James face. The phone was silent on James end.

"Jamesy?"

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time," James sang, remembering Logan's favorite song.

"Jamie!" He gasped.

"Smother Me, Logan."

"Oh, Jamie," Logan giggled, blushing.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He stopped talking when his doctor walked in. "Hey Jamesy? I gotta go. My real, legit doctor wants to talk to me."

"Oh. Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Logan hung up. A sense of happiness washing over him.

"Hey, Logan. How are you?"

"Much, much better, actually."

"Boyfriend?"

"How'd you know?" His doctor laughed and shifted so she was comfortable on his bed.

"Logan, darling. I've been married for fifteen years. I know that look. It's the look only a boyfriend can make you have." Logan's pale cheeks turned bright red as he blushed.

"Yeah. That's…that's James."

"That boy who stayed here with you?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's cute. Good job."

"That's what Becky said," he said, giggling.

"And I know he cares about you."

"You do?" Logan asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. The way he was sleeping, with his back away from you. It meant he wants to be by you, always. (A/N: Yeah. I have no idea if that was true, so, I just made something up. xD) Wants to protect you. That, and he moans your name in his sleep." Logan's cheeks darkened again. He laughed at his doctor's silliness.

"Well, I guess that's good to know," he giggled.

"It is. It means he loves you."

"So when can I go home?" She grabbed her clipboard and started to flip through it.

"Well, I called your mom and dad, they said they'd be down here in a few to pay the bills."

"Good. I cannot wait to get out of here." She was suddenly serious again.

"Logan, we're going to be discussing therapy options."

"I don't need therapy," he said, venom in his voice.

"It's required, buddy. Sorry."

"I don't need it! I'm fine now! I-I have James, and Kendall back, and almost Carlos, and I'm not crazy, or depressed! I do. _Not_. Need it."

"Logan, please. Calm down."

"NO! I don't belong in here! I'm _normal! _The only reason I'm in here is because I was tormented for being who I am and I got sick of it!"

"It's for your own good, Logan, I'm sorry."

"What's for his own good?" JoAnne asked, walking in with Robert.

"Therapy," both Logan and his doctor said in unison, only she said hers caringly and he said his with sulfuric acid lacing the word.

"I don't need it," Logan pleaded to his mom. She came over and gently grabbed his hand.

"Logan..I'm sorry, but, it's for your own good."

"No, mom! I don't fucking need it! I'm _not_ a freak!" Robert came over and sat down on the other side of his bed, and grabbed his other hand.

"Logie, just because you go to therapy it doesn't make you a freak. I went to therapy when I was your age."

"Dad, don't make me go, please! I don't wanna go! I'll-I'll talk to you, or mom, or James, or-or, even Kendall! But I don't wanna go talk to some stranger!" His parents exchanged a glance, one of those silent-conversations-in-one-glance type of glance.

"Dr. Griffin. Could we speak to you in the hall, please?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Logan watched sullenly as they walked out, giving them each a dirty look.

"In all honesty, I think therapy would just make him worse," JoAnne said quietly to the doctor.

"I agree, if he doesn't talk to us, I know he'll talk to James," his said mused.

"_James_ is the one that caused all of this!" JoAnne spit at him.

"If you listened to him, you'd know that it was all three of the boys, not just James! And if it wasn't for James, we wouldn't fucking have Logan right now!"

"He made Logan try to kill himself."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, please. You're disturbing the other patients-"

"Shut the fuck up, Griffin. Everyone in here is already disturbed enough," JoAnne said menacingly and stormed out.

"JoAnne! Come back!" Robert shouted and chased after her.

Back in the room, Logan was running pale, long, thin fingers over the cuts, now raised scabs.

"Why'd you have to save me, James," he whispered, crying softly.

"Because I love you, you idiot." James said, sweeping into the room.

"Jamie," was all Logan could get out. He broke down into tears, falling into James' arms.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing, no one, nothing will ever make me stop loving you. You are so goddamn beautiful."

"James, I don't deserve you," Logan sobbed into the muscular shoulder.

"Actually, it's the other way around. I don't deserve you. But I have you, whether I deserve you or not. And there is no chances in hell that I am ever letting go of you." He heard his own voice crack when he said 'you.' Logan sat up and let James wipe away the tears. "I love you Logan. If I hadn't found you, I couldn't live with myself."

"Jamie…I love you."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"M-My parents are fighting again. About me, this time." He felt a pair of lips on his cheek, blushing as James kissed away another tear.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm always here for you. Just talk to me whenever. I will always have time for you."

"I just- I think of all the pain I've cause everybody, and I think maybe it would've been better if you never found me," Logan said, his voice shrinking with every word.

"God-motherfucking-damn it, Logan! DO you not understand that it would not have been better if you died? Trust me, Logan. It would have been so much worse. You would have died not knowing how I really felt about you!" James shouted, clearly angry now.

"Jamie calm down. Deep breaths."

"N-No! I can't! You still think it's better if you died. Lemme tell ya, what about all the people around you who care and love you? Your mom? Dad? Lizzie? Hanna? ME? NO one wants you to die! Not even Carlos."

"Jamie…maybe I should go to therapy.."

"Yeah, maybe." Doctor Griffin came in just then.

"Logan your parents-"

"Put me in therapy." She looked up from the clipboard.

"What?"

_"Put me. In therapy_." She stared at him for a moment before quickly scribbling on something. She ripped it off and handed it to James.

"Make sure this gets to his parents," she whispered. James nodded. "Alright, Logan. Grab your things. You're going home." He jumped out of bed as soon as those words came out of her mouth.

"Oh thank god. Let's go, James," he demanded, grabbing his things. "Thanks, Mercedes!" He said to his doctor. She pulled James aside as Logan struggled to get his skinny jeans on over the hospital gown.

"James, take care of him. He trusts you again."

"Don't worry, I will. He is my life now."

"James! Let's go!" Logan grabbed the flowers and the gifts from his dad, and shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Thanks again, Mercedes!"

"That's Dr. Griffin to you!"

"Whatever!" Logan repeatedly pressed the down button on the wall, waiting anxiously for the elevator. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist as he urged the blasted elevator to move faster. He felt James rocking them back and forth.

"Hey, Jamie. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with this guy." Logan smiled at his teasing, gasped when James captured his earlobe gently in his teeth. They heard the elevator ding and they rushed inside, Logan still holding onto James' arms.

"Oh, are you now. And what do you plan on doing with him?" Logan smirked as he played the 'game,' watching the elevator hit ground floor. They walked out of the hospital, James arm wrapped tightly around Logan's thin shoulders. They finally got to James' truck, and Logan almost squealed at the sight of it.

"Well, do you wanna know what I'm doing with him or what I'm doing to him?" James asked huskily, his fingers ghosting down Logan's sides, winking at him.

"D-I-Uhm…both?" Logan said shyly, very eager to find out the 'doing to him' part. He hopped into James truck and scooted all the way over so he could lean against James.

"Well, first, I'm gonna make him dinner; grilled cheese. It's his favorite." Logan smiled, happy James remembered that.

"And then?"

"And then, we're gonna watch a scary movie; but not cause he likes them. But because he'll want to cuddle." Logan blushed. He had a feeling the part he really wanted to know was next.

"What-What about the doing to him?" James smirked at the small boy's curiosity.

"That's a secret, my darling."

"Damn it!" They pulled up in front of Logan's house. He gathered his things out of the backseat and ran into his house, leaving a stunned James behind. He quickly caught up, though."

"Bubby!" Lizzie squealed.

"Lizzie-Bear! What's up, girlfriend?" He said, picking her up.

"I misseded you, Bubby!"

"I missed you too, cutie!"

"James." Both boys heads turned to see JoAnne and Robert standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Hi," he said nervously, dropping Lizzie's and Logan's hands.

"Can we talk to you?" Logan pushed James forward. They took him into the kitchen and locked the door. Logan and Hanna crouched on the floor, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Give us Logan's prescription."

"That's what this is?" He said, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Now, give it to us. We're going to get it filled out so Logan can start taking them," JoAnne explained.

"What's it even for?"

"Depression," Robert said quietly. Logan dropped his head shamefully.

"Its okay, Logan. We still love you," Hanna whispered, patting his head. He smiled sadly at her.

"And Mrs. Mitchell-"

"JoAnne. Call me JoAnne, Jamie."

"JoAnne. Is it cool if I stay the night? I kind of had something special planned for Logan.." She looked at Robert, who nodded.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Logan and Hanna pushed themselves off the floor and dusted themselves off. They watched the three walk out of the kitchen, and they tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Logan, I'm taking your mom and the girls out for dinner and a movie," Robert said, winking at James.

"Kay."

"You two behave," Hanna said in a sing-song voice.

"Get outta here," Logan giggled, and shoved her playfully out the door.

"Mom. Dad." They turned around. "Thanks." They smiled at him and shut the door.

"Logie, darling! Where's the spatula?" Logan looked over to see James making a grilled cheese (or trying to, at least).

"Right here, babe," he said, smiling and getting the spatula out of the drawer. He lightly smacked James' ass with it and planted a kiss to James perfect cheekbone.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Logan shrugged.

"Kiss the cook, I guess," James smiled and snatched the spatula from him.

"Go sit in the living room. I'll be in with the food in a minute." Logan smiled and walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch. He got a perfect view of James' ass from right here. He took the hospital gown off, the itchy fabric scratching his skin. He sat there, shirtless.

"Logan, it's do-woah." He stopped mid-sentence and nearly dropped the grilled cheese when he saw Logan.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. "The gown- it was itching my skin."

"Don't say sorry," James breathed. "You're beautiful." Logan blushed and grabbed his grilled cheese.

"Well. Let's eat!"

Once the food was gone, James got up to search his bag for the movie.

"What movie, Jamie?"

"Uh, The Devil Inside. Kendall told me it was pretty good." Logan cringed. He really didn't like scary movies. But it gave him a chance to be with James, so, he didn't care.

"O-Oh.."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," James said quickly.

"N-No, I'll be fine…Just, don't be surprised if I scream." James smirked as he put the DVD in.

"Haha. The last two things we just said, would sound really dirty to someone on the outside," he said, smirking and settling down next to his Logan.

"You think it sounds dirty," Logan teased, leaning into James as he pressed play.

"Maybe I've just got sex on the mind," he said back huskily.

"You probably do, you horny bitch," Logan said slyly, tugging hard on James hair. The tall boy moaned. "Hah. That's sexy."

"Fuck you."

"Not now. Later. The movie's starting. Shhh." Logan curled closer into James body as the tall boy rested his chin on Logan's soft brunette locks. He wrapped his arm around his thin shoulder, cuddling with the boy. Every time Logan would jump, James would place a reassuring kiss somewhere on his face, ever so slowly getting closer to his lips.

The blasted movie finally ended.

"I didn't like it," Logan pouted and tried to stand up, but James held him firmly in place. Silence from James. "Jamie?"

"I found my place in this world I could stare at your face for the rest of my days...Now I can breathe, turn my insides out; and smother me; warm and alive I'm all over you; would you smother me?" He serenaded Logan's favorite song to him.

"Oh…Jamie..I love you. This couldn't be anymore perfect," Logan said, his eyes welling up.

"I love you too, baby."

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time," Logan sang.

"Smother me," James sang back. Their lips met in a sweet, open-mouthed, no-tongue kiss.

"Would you smother me," they sang together at the same time, pulling away. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N: I couldn't help myself :3 If you've never heard the song Smother Me by The Used, go listen to it. It inspired this..this…fluff. xD R&R pleases ? Chapter Five will be up soon(: I love you all. Good night, darlings3


	5. Show Me

**Chapter Five Part 2: Show Me**

**Heyyy, ya'll. I've been siiick. Dx So I haven't been able to write, I've been to out of it. I'm sorry for the delay ****L**** This is the longest story I've ever written, I usually stop it after the dirty part, and all the characters die out in some odd Final Destination way. XD**

**Sorry it's been taking so long. I feel really bad. But a lot's been going on in my life, and, I just haven't got around to getting my dad's laptop or coming down to the library. I'm soooo sorryyy ! I hope you like this though. I've been trying really hard to get our boys to retweet me on twitter…but it doesn't work so well. xD Again, Logan's thoughts are italicized :D ******But yeah. This one's gonna be much better, I'm hoping. XD Sorry the last one was so short, I had to get SOMETHING up and I couldn't do the whole thing, because my mom kept creeping on me while I was trying to write and she finally left to go to the store and I only had a little bit of time and that's all I could write****

**It's your guy's reviews, by the way, that make me keep on writing. They warm my heart and my soul and when I have a shitty day at school from people bullying and criticizing my poetry it's the reviews that make me smile. Thank you, so much. It means more than you know to me. Keep the reviews coming, please? And any constructive criticism or ideas would be greatly appreciated :D I'll be sure to give you credit ! xD **

**I love you guysss :D-ZheDoctursMinion**

**And I've been playing Black Ops a lot lately. XD Yeahh…xD**

**Okay. Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile, even when I'm feeling my worst. **

**I love you guys sooo much. **

**-ZheDoctursMinion**

Logan stretched tiredly, yawning. He glanced at his watch. _Another James dream_, he thought.

"Logie-Bear? What time is it?" He saw the gloriousness that was James sitting on the couch next to him, rubbing his eyes.

"T-Two-Forty Three."

"It's early." Logan rubbed his eyes. _I'm-I'm not dreaming? James is actually here? On my couch! _Then the previous night dawned on him.

"Yeah, just a little bit," he said, smirking.

"Come lay down with me, baby. I'm cold," James said, reaching out for Logan's hand gingerly. The smart boy laid his head on James' lap. James grabbed the blanket he got after Logan fell asleep last night, and covered the both of them.

"Mmmm, Jamie. That feels really good," Logan half-whispered/half-moaned as James ran his long fingers through Logan's soft, dark hair.

"I love you, Logie." Those words made Logan sit up and search for James lips in the dark, accompanied by only the blue light from the T.V. He nervously leaned forward, and pressed his lips to the pretty boy's pretty lips. He reached up to caress James' face, running his other hand down his smooth chest. He felt James tongue poke hesitantly into his mouth and pulled away, scared. There was obvious hurt on James' face, oddly beautiful in the blue light.

"W-Why'd you pull away, baby?" James said, trying to will his voice to not crack.

"I….I don't know how to kiss. Like that," he said shamefully, blushed profusely. James cupped his chin and smiled, staring into the chocolaty eyes.

"It's alright, baby. Just follow my lead, and do what feels right. I promise you won't be a bad kisser. And if you are? Well, I guess that just means we'll have to practice more." He pressed his lips back to Logan's and gently parted his lips. The small boys shivered as James explored his mouth. Without warning, James flicked his tongue against Logan's, and like an instinct, his tongue sprung to life. James let the small boy take over, and moaned loudly when Logan snaked his hand into the chestnut locks. He tugged softly, experimenting.

"H-Harder," he moaned. Logan tugged again, only not so gently. He smiled to himself, now learning the reason James was so protective of his hair. It was his turn-on. James had decided that he'd had enough of Logan dominating. He pushed Logan down onto his back and hovered over him. He ran his hands across Logan's still very bare chest. He could hear Logan's breathing hitch beneath him, pleasure overtaking the pale boy's body. James straddled his hips, and grinded down into them. He ran his hands back up Logan's chest to rub the perfectly placed red nubs, looking bright in contrast to his pale skin. He could feel goose bumps raising on Logan's slightly defined abs, and went lower. He stopped when he reached Logan's pants.

"Want me to stop?" He asked, not wanting to pressure his boyfriend. Logan sat up, kissed James and sat back down all in one quick move.

"Keep going." He took a shaky breath as James unbuttoned the skinny jeans and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Are you sure?" James questioned, seeing Logan trembling beneath him.

"Dye- yes, James! I-I just want you to touch me!" James moaned as those words hit his ears and they went straight to his dick.

"Will do," he said as he gently rubbed the bulge.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too. Now, hush," James said, placing a finger on Logan's mouth to shush him. On an impulse, Logan took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

"G-Goddamn, Logan," James gasped. He pulled the saliva covered finger out and trailed it down Logan's chest. James stopped when he got to the waistband of his boxers. He traced a line with his tongue along the sensitive skin above the boxers.

"J-Jamesy! Please!" James massaged Logan's inner thighs, intentionally avoiding the very large bulge.

"Please what, baby?"

"Touch m-me," Logan stuttered needily as James blew cold air against the skin he just licked.

"But baby. I am touching you." He rubbed Logan's cheek gently.

"Not the way I want you to, damn it!" He kissed Logan gently, then moved to suck on his neck. Logan nearly yelled when James bit his pulse point.

"Logan. I'm gonna make you feel so good after making you feel so bad," James whispered in Logan's ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

"J-James. Now. Please." James finally, and ever-so-slowly, pulled the boxers down, freeing Logan's throbbing painful erection. James moaned at the sight, having to control himself from devouring the pale boy right then and there. He ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed tuft of hair on his pelvis, the darkness of it standing out against his light skin. He smiled at the goose bumps that covered the pale boy's body and gently massaged his hips.

"Logie. Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" James asked one last time.

"James, if you stop now, so help me God I will kill you." James grinned and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gave a small squeeze. He didn't know what Logan liked, so he went with what he liked. He sensed Logan tense up beneath him.

"You like that?" James asked huskily, stroking him. He wasn't trying to be sexy, he was just honestly curious.

"Y-Yeah," he said in a high-pitched, less than manly moan. He twisted his hand every time he reached the tip and ran his thumb over the slit every-so-often.

"Logan. Does…Does it feel good?" Logan grabbed James hair and forced him into a kiss. He worked Logan faster as they kissed, tongues sliding around, tasting each other with need. Logan broke the kiss to force James shirt off, temporarily stopping him from his job. As soon as the material was thrown somewhere in the room, they resumed kissing and James resumed his job. Logan's fingers tangled into James' soft hair and tugged hard. James moaned into the kiss.

"J-Jamie. I'm close," Logan groaned into James' mouth. He attached his mouth to Logan's pale neck and stroked him faster, harder. "O-Oh, Jamie!" he moaned as he came, releasing all over James' and his own chest. James worked the boy through his orgasm, feeling the boy convulse beneath him and turning into a puddle of pleasure. He placed a kiss to Logan's forehead and went to get a paper towel to clean both of the boys up. Logan tucked himself back into his pants and eyes James' erection. The pretty boy's eyes shone in the blue light of the T.V. as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Uhm..Jamesy?"

"Yes'm, my dearest boy?" He answered, pulling Logan into his chest and wrapping his arms around the pale boy.

"What…What about your…you?" James smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

"Oh silly Logan. Tonight, it was all about you, and only you. Mine will just…go away." Logan traced his finger down James' chest, and eventually letting his hand rest on James' erection. Logan looked up at James' with big, innocent, puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Jamie?" James hates to say no, especially when Logan looked as sexy as this, but, like he said. Tonight was all about Logan.

"No, baby. Next time, I promise. Just…lay here with me, okay?" James laid down on his side and pulled Logan down in front of him. He kissed Logan's bare shoulder as Logan pushed back against James, trying to get as close as he possibly could. James pulled the blanket over them both.

"Hey, James? Where'd this blanket come from?" Logan asked quietly, snuggling up underneath it. James blushed and smiled.

"I have no idea," he said nonchalantly, pretending like he didn't know, even though he did. He got the blanket. He knew Logan would get cold, he always did. Logan shifted to face James.

"I think you do know, cuteness," he said, caressing James' cheek gently. James blushed darker.

"Ahh, be quiet. I didn't want you to get cold." Logan smiled.

"That's sweet."

"Just like you," James said grinning sheepishly.

"I have the most amazing boyfriend."

"I know I do." Logan smiled as James, his eyes getting droopy. "Go to sleep, Logie. I'll see you in the morning." Logan buried his face into James' chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you, James," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep as James absent-mindedly rubbed his back.

"I love you too."

"Bubby! Jamie! Wake uppp!" Lizzie shouted, jumping on James.

"Lizzie! Leave them alone! They're sleeping!" Hanna said, scolding her quietly and grabbing her hand. Logan slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight pouring in through the windows. He gently shook James awake.

"What," James grumbled and rolled over.

"Time to get up, love."

"I don't wanna."

"Please?"

"Lemme sleep." Logan sighed, then his face lit up with an idea. Hanna looked at him warily.

"Alright, fine. No good morning kiss then," Logan said, smirking. James shot straight up.

"I'm awake. Where's my kiss?" Logan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good Morning, Jamie."

"I thought I got a kiss!"

"That was a kiss. I never said what kind of kiss it would be." James groaned and flopped back down onto his back.

"You suck, Logan." Logan winked.

"You have no idea." James eyes widened.

"Oh God, Loga-"

"Bubby, is Jamie your boyfriend?" Lizzie asked curiously, climbing onto Logan's lap. Logan glanced at James and blushed.

"Yeah, Lizzie. Bubby is my boyfriend," James said, wrapping his arm around Logan.

"Aw. How cute," JoAnne said, coming downstairs in a blue nightie.

"Can we?" Logan whispered in James' ear. The taller boy nodded.

"Mom, is it cool if we take Hanna and Lizzie to the park to hang out?" JoAnne thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose so."

"I don't wanna go. I'm hanging out with Todd today," Hanna said, smiling when she said Todd.

"Who's _Todd_?" James said, being instantly over-protective.

"Hanna's _boyfriend_," Logan said, winking at Hanna. She blushed.

"He is not! He's just a friend…that…just so happens to be a boy. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, being overly-dramatic. Logan and James laughed.

"Well, Lizzie, do _you_ wanna go to the park?" JoAnne asked.

"YESSS!" She shouted.

"Alright. Lemme put on a shirt, and we'll go. Kay?" Logan said and ran upstairs to put on a shirt. When he got back downstairs, Lizzie was on James' back. They walked out the door.

Once they got to the park, Lizzie slid of James' back and ran to the swings.

"Bubby, can I swing by myself?" She yelled over to the couple, who were standing at the gate.

"Uhm..yeah, just be careful," Logan called back.

"Yayy!" They watched the girl carefully as she swung. The boys walked over to the swings and James sat down on one, Logan stood in front of him.

"Sit, baby," James said, pulling Logan onto his lap.

"But, we're….we're in public! I though you said-" he felt a soft pair of lips against his.

"I said not at school." He intertwined their fingers and kissed Logan's hand.

"Jamie…you're amazing."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Oh my God. You're _so_ corny!" Logan giggling, playfully smacking James' head.

"Yeah, but I make for it with my sexy body," James said, with a playful wink.

"Uhn. Sexy indeed."

"Well, look at you. You're purtty darn sexy yourself," he said with a cheesy country accent.

"Ewww. No. I'm gross."

"Far from it, my dearest boy."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Logan," James said, his voice dropping. Logan looked into the tan boys hazel eyes. "You got me hard. No one in person has ever made me hard."

"R-Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You're more beautiful."

"You're so sweet, Jamie. I love you."

"I love you too. Dude! I almost forgot. Are you going to go back to school?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Well, I hope you do. I'll protect you is anyone tries to fuck with you. I know Kendall will be on our side too."

"Good."

"BUBBY!" Both boys turned their heads sharply to the left as they heard Lizzie suddenly scream. Logan jumped up and ran to where she was, stuck inside a tire swing.

"Lizzie! What happened?"

"Bubby! I stuck!" She cried.

"I can see that! James! Help me get her out!" He turned back to Lizzie. "We're gonna get you out, okay, baby?" She nodded. James held the swing steady as Logan gently and carefully maneuvered her out of the swing. James watch at how gentle and patient was with Lizzie. They got her out, after much struggling and crying. Once Lizzie was out, she ran to the slide.

"Your'e so good with her, baby," James mused as they walked over to a bench.

"Well, she is my sister."

"But still. The way you were so patient with her even when she screaming, was awesome."

"Do I get a reward for my patience?"

"Hmm. How about a kiss?"

"That's a good reward," he said, closing his eyes and leaning in. Their lips are just centimeters apart when-

"James! Logan!" The boys broke apart to see Kendall waltzing over to them, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Kendall. You totally ruined a perfect kiss," James said, playfully punched his arm.

"Shut the fuck up. So…are you guys like, together now?"

"Yeah, we are," James said, squeezing Logan's hand.

"Oh. That's cool. I always kinda figured you two would end up dating."

"Ex-Excuse me?" James sputtered, blushing. Logan and Kendall laughed. "I didn't mean it that way! It's just..you were always so feminine, and Logan? Well, you told us you were into dudes. And I must admit. You two absolutely _adorable_ together." Logan blushed.

"Ah, fuck you, Knight," James said, smirking.

"HEY! That's my job," Logan said, winking at James.

"Gross!" Kendall said, covering his ears. I don't wanna hear about your sex life!"

"Fine. We'll show you, then," James said and grabbed Logan's face, placing a big fat kiss on his lips. Logan giggled at Kendall's facial expressions.

"….Ew. Get a room."

"That comes later," Logan giggled.

"And so will you," James said slyly.

"Guys! That's gross! I don't mind the kissing and mushy talk! But sex talk? KEEP. IT. TO. YOURSELVES," Kendall said overdramatically, shivering mockingly.

"Shut up," James said as Kendall checked his phone.

"You're lucky I have to go, James, or else I'd kick your ass!"

"Do it bro! Come at me! ADVANCE TOWARDS ME, BRETHEN!"

"Fuck you," Kendall said and walked away, flicking the boys off. They laughed. James kissed Logan's forehead.

"I love you Logie."

"I love you too. We need to get home. Mom's making us dinner."

"Alright. Lizzie! Time to go home!" She didn't respond. They looked around the playground for her and found her asleep in the yellow tube. James gently pulled her out, letting her sleep in his arms.

The boys reached Logan's hose and laid Lizzie on the couch once they got inside.

"She fell asleep again!" His mom asked.

"Always has, always will," Logan said, smiling. "We're going upstairs."

"Wait…Logan. Uhm. I heard you guys last night." Both boys turned bright red.

"Sorry, Mom," Logan said at the same time James said, "Sorry, JoAnne."

"It's fine, just..don't dirty up my couch with your teenage hormones." Logan giggled and hugged his mom.

"I love you, Mom. You're the best."

"Yeah yeah. Go have fun. I'll call you down when dinner's done."

"Alright." The boys ran upstairs to Logan's room and James locked the door behind them.

"Logan."

"James."

"I love you."

"I love you too, derp." James tackled Logan onto the bed and pinned him. "Ow, Jamie, be careful," Logan warned as James pulled his hands from Logan's wrists and fell on Logan's chest.

"Sorry, baby."

"It's fine." James was silent.

"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out-"

"And smother me," Logan finished and smiled at James, who hovered over Logan.

"Logie! You're a good singer!"

"Nahh. You are."

"I know I am. But I'm serious, you're awesome. Sing again."

"I don't know what to sing!" Logan exclaimed as James rolled off of him.

"The Bird and The Worm. By The Used. Sing. NOW!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!" Logan took a deep breath.

"All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breathe half to death; Terrified of what's inside, to save his life, he crawls like a worm from the bird." James smiled evilly and held his phone up.

"Recorded you." Logan tried to snatch it away.

"James! Delete it!"

"If you listen to it once. Just once." Logan's eyes turned to slits.

"Fine." He snatched the phone from James and listened. His eyes widened.

"Told you."

"That-That's me? I can sing!"

"I told you. I know talent when I see it." Logan kissed James' cheek.

"You're adorable, Jamie." James did a mocking Justin Bieber hair flip.

"I know! Almost as pretty as Justin Bieber!" He said in a preppy girl voice.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too!" James yelled and pounced on Logan again, kissing his neck. Logan giggled at the way it tickled. James' hand traveled south, heading for Logan's most ticklish spot: his inner thighs.

"J-Jamie! Ah! S-Stop!" Logan squealed in between laughter

"Say James is the definite ruler of all things beautiful and gay and he will never be on the bottom."

"J-James is all of tha-that!" He struggled to get the words out as James tickled him mercilessly.

"Good enough for me," he said and went back to kissing his neck. He licked up the pale boys Adam's apple, amused by the goose bumps adorning his skin. "So. How's that hickey I gave you last night?" He asked, running his hand up Logan's side. Logan smirked and pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the bruise.

"It's kinda sore, James," he said, drawing out the 'a' sound in 'James.' "Maybe you could kiss it and make it feel better?"

"I'm sorry," James said, and kissed the bruise gently. Logan let out a soft little whimper.

"N-No you're not."

"Yeah, I know," James said, and kissed Logan. James gasped as Logan tugged his hair hard and Logan took that as the opportunity to slide his tongue into James' mouth. The boys' tongue wrestled shamelessly, eliciting small moans and groans from both boys. Just as Logan started to pull James' shirt off, both boys' erections growing to their full potential, there was a knock at the door. Logan groaned and got up to answer it, his erection painful. He opened the door and stumbled backwards at the knocker.

"C-Carlos!" He walked into Logan's room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Logan. I need to talk to you."

**A/N: OOH! Cliffhangerr ;D Lolol. I made sexual things in this chapter. Aweh yeahhh. XD I'm totally normal…xD R&R please ? Greatly appreciated. AND WHO THE HELL ELSE IS EXCITED FOR BIG TIME MOVIE ? It's three of my favourite things: Big Time Rush, Spies, and The Beatles3 I have 21 reviews as of right now, and, I couldn't be happier about them ^-^ Thank you so much. I wouldn't keep this going if it weren't for you guys3 It means so much. Thanks you. **

**I love you guyss 3**

**-ZheDoctursMinion**


	6. Paradise Lost

So I Thought Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with my school work lately, and Chapparells, and a whole bunch of other shit -_- BUT I'M BACK ! And so is So I Thoughtttt3333 I hope you guys like this. I worked really hard on it, and I hope I haven't lost any readers. I'm gonna cry if I did. Okay. Yeah. I'm done here. xD**

**R&R, babiesssss33**

"Why?" Logan asked, scared. He cowered behind James, who stood his ground.

"Because I….I think, I mean, I'm not sure, but…I-I think I might be g-like you guys," Carlos stammered, not wanting to say gay. Logan's eyes widened.

"Y-You think you're gay? Jamie, did you know?" James nodded and Carlos blushed.

"yeah. He told me at the hospital."

"Well, Carlos, we're here for you. But…why exactly do you think you're gay?"

"Well, the other day, at hockey practice, well, after practice, in the locker rooms, Isaac had his shirt off and was about to take his pants off and I just couldn't stop staring, ya know, and then I well…I got.."

"Hard?" James finished for him.

"uh, yeah. And then, the worst part is that he saw it. He saw and he winked at me." Logan snickered silently to himself.

"So, you like Isaac?"

"I guess."

"he's a really sweet guy. He yelled at James the other day at school." James pouted.

"Shut up."

"It was for a good reason…"

"So, guys. Do you…think maybe you could set me up with Isaac?" Logan giggled at how furiously the Latino boy was blushing.

"Sure. James! Idea! Maybe we could double date with them? At like, the movies or something?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, baby, please?" Logan said innocently yet lustily. He pushed James onto the bed.

"Fine, but you owe me one.."

"Guys? You're makin' me uncomfortable…" Carlos said quietly as Logan straddled James hips. "GUYS!" He said again, louder this time.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Carlos. For a second we forgot you were still here," Logan said, grinning and blushing.

"Yeah, no shit."

"You know you like it, Mexican," James teased.

"Fuck you," he said back, shoving James.

"Hey Carlos, you wanna stay for dinner?" Logan asked him, breaking the two boys apart.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not."

"Awesome. James."

"what."

"call Kendall. We can all hang out again, like we did before…"they all stared at the floor, an awkward silence overtaking them.

"I'll go ask my mom while one of you two call."

"Okay. I'll do it," James offered. Logan ran downstairs while James called Kendall.

"Hello?'

"Hey Kendall."

"Hola."

"Come over to Logan's house."

"Why?"

"we're all hanging out."

"Even Carlitos?"

"Even Carlitos."

"Sweet, I'll be over in a few."

"Alright, peace." They hung up just as Logan came back upstairs.

"You guys are all allowed. And guess what we're having?"

"You know we're no good with guessing games when it comes to food. Just tell us!" James said.

"well then. We are having…" Logan paused to draw out the dramatic effect.

"Just spit it out, damn it!" Carlos yelled.

"Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets!" Logan shouted, and Carlos and James high-fived.

"Boys, dinner!" JoAnne called up the stairs.

"Race you down, " Logan said, already running downstairs. He stopped when he crashed into a very tall person.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled, hugging the boy.

"Alright boys, settle, sit, and eat." JoAnne said as she brought out two pans. One had tater tots and the other had the chicken nuggets.

"Alright, food!" Carlos yelled.

"thanks mom," the four boys said in unison with mouthfuls of chicken.

"Does Kendall know?" Logan whispered across the table to Carlos.

"Not yet. I think I should tell him though," He whispered back.

"I agree." James chimed in.

"You all are terrible whisperers. Tell who what?" Kendall said, leaning into their little whisper group.

"Kendall…dude. Guess what? I like dudes," Carlos said, giving him a fake smile and a thumbs up.

"Dear God. Am I the only normal one here?" He teased the other three boys.

"Kendall, my dear friend, you are far from normal," Logan teased back, resulting in Kendall sticking his tongue out at him.

"I missed this, you guys," James said, his voice small.

"Me too," Carlos agreed.

"Same here." Kendall said as well.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of missed you guys too," Logan said, smiling his crooked smile.

"yeah, b-but now, I-I'm over powered by….gay! Oh….no….have the urge to….wear…a…a..scarf!" Kendall said, imitating the transformation of Bruce Banner to The Hulk only it was Kendall to a Gay Kendall.

"hey, fuck you, Knight," Carlos said, playfully shoving him onto the floor.

"I think they'd be cute together," James whispered to Logan as they watched the other two boys wrestle on the floor.

"I know!" Logan said back, a little bit too loud.

"Know what?" Carlos and Kendall said in unison, stopping their break from wrestling.

"How cute you two would be together," James said, smirking.

"Ew. No offense Kendall, I mean, you're hot, but, ew."Kendall laughed.

"Back at you, Carlitos."

"He likes Isaac!" Logan blurted out accidentally. Kendall grinned wickedly.

"Ooh, Carlos. Ooh la la," Kendall said, winking. Carlos blushed.

"Shut up."

"Nahh."

"please?"

"Isaac and Carlos, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Die!" Carlos growled and tackled him.

"You and your big mouth," James mumbled into Logan's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Mmm, you don't know how big my mouth is," he growled back huskily, nipping James neck. Carlos popped up off the floor, smirking when he saw James and Logan with their tongues down each other's throats and their hands roaming each other's bodies. –I'll have that one day with Kendall- Carlos thought. Then his eyes widened. –Wait…what?1 Kendall, n-no! I meant Isaac! Aye caramba..-

"Carlos." He jumped when he heard Kendall whisper his name.

"What do you want?"

"Are they making out up there?" Carlos nodded then smirked when Kendall got an evil look.

"I smell plan."

"Oh yeah. When I count to three, we're gonna yell 'fire' okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Alright. One…Two…Three."

"FIRE!" they both yelled in unison. Logan and James jumped apart, falling off their chairs. The other two boy were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"Guys! What the fuck!" Logan shouted.

"We-We couldn't help ourselves," Kendall said, gasping for air in between laughs. He laughed as Carlos snorted loudly.

"Fuck you guys," Logan pouted, crossing his arms.

"You'll get over it," Carlos retorted, evil in his eyes. His text tone rang on his phone, signaling he needed to go home. "Hey guys, I gotta go home. My mom wants me."

"I'll walk you?" Kendall offered.

"Uh, sure. Why not? Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Carlitos. I missed you," Logan said, hugging the Latino.

"I missed you too." Carlos and Kendall left.

"James. I think Carlos would be way cuter with Kendall."

"I know. I agree. But I don't think Kendall has a bit of gay in him. Maybe we should stick with just Isaac for right now."

"Yeah, I guess…but Carlos would still be way cuter with Kenny."

Carlos and Kendall were walking down the street, the silence between them slightly awkward because Kendall kept brushing his hand against Carlos' hand.

"Kendall…" Carlos said at the same time Kendall said, "Carlos…" Kendall grinned his sarcastic smirk that made Carlos melt every time he saw it.

"Go ahead," Kendall urged.

"No. Y-You first," Carlos whispered, suddenly flustered and his heart rate increasing greatly.

"Okay." Kendall shrugged and grabbed Carlos' face. He pressed lips to Carlos', gently kissing him.

"K-Kendall?"

"I like you, Carlos."

"But you..You're-"

"Bisexual, silly." Carlos blushed as Kendall actually grabbed his hand this time. "You still wanna date Isaac so bad?"

"Yes." Kendall dropped Carlos' hand, hurt.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm kidding, Kenny. Don't cry. Of course I wanna date you." Carlos' kissed Kendall's cheek. "Don't worry. I don't wanna date anyone else in the world," he whispered, standing on tiptoe.

"Good. I don't wanna date anyone else, either." They reached Carlos' house.

"Kendall."

"Carlos."

"Kendall." They both smiled and Kendall kissed the Latino's forehead, then his cheek, and finally made his way to Carlos' lips.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

"G-Goodnight, Kendork." They parted.

"OH MY GOD JAMES YES!" Logan shouted happily.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT IS IT?" Logan showed him the text that Carlos had just sent him.

"They kissed!"

"Aw! Looks like you got your wish, baby. I'm so proud," James mewed.

"Me too. On to different and more important matters. When do you have to go home?" James checked his watch.

"About an hour, why?" Logan dragged him into the living room.

"So I can…repay you, for such an amazing night last night. Or this morning. Whenever it was," Logan murmured, pushing James down onto the couch and straddling him.

"I-I'm sure there's enough time," James stuttered, loving to see Logan being so dominating. He captured Logan's lips, shoving his tongue in. James moaned as Logan tangled his fingers into James' soft locks and moved his hips, tugging his hair violently hard. Logan bit James' lower lip and gently pulled on it.

"Logan!" JoAnne said, walking in. The boys parted quickly.

"S-Sorry, mom…" Logan said, blushing. James adjusted to hide the obvious hard-on in his skinny jeans.

"I don't mind; just…don't rush things, okay Logie? And not in my living room where Hannie or Lizzie could walk in. Take it upstairs." Logan smiled and pulled a still blushing James off the couch and pushed him upstairs. They finally made it upstairs to Logan's room. Logan locked the door behind them, immediately kissing James again. He pushed James backwards as they kissed until James knees hit the bed. James fell first, Logan landing on top of him. James pulled Logan's shirt off, revealing taut, red, nipples. Logan kissed him again, gently biting his lower lip. He reached down to cup James', not surprised to find him hard. He massaged James and slithered his other hand up James shirt to play with his nipples.

"O-Oh God, Logan..I love you.." Logan slithered down James' body and pushed the shirt up to his pecs. Logan kissed down his body, his tongue outlining every ab in his six pack. Logan, using his fingers, barely touched James and traced his fingers down James pelvic lines. He gently kissed above James pants, which were dangerously close to falling off. He could see the tops of James neatly trimmed pubic hairs, and it got him hot. He unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, his nose gliding over the hardened member.

"I love you, Logie.."

"Yeah. I know." He put James' clothed length in his mouth, noting the damp spot from the pre-cum. James pushed Logan off.

"Logan. S-Suck my dick. Please," James pleaded, looking absolutely sexy to Logan. He smirked and pushed James' boxers down, gasping at how big he actually was, in length and girth.

"I-I don't know if I can. You're…You're really big. And I've never done this before..." James pulled him up and kissed him, slow and sweet.

"Logan. I promise you're going to do fine. I promise it won't feel bad. Unless you use teeth. If you use teeth, we'll have a problem." Logan smiled.

"If I do, it's an accident, okay?" He got off the bed, kneeling in front of James as the tall boy sat up. He gently grabbed James' cock and with a shaky breath, brought his mouth to it. He kissed the tip and licked his lips. He giggled and blushed.

"I'm so nervous, Jamie."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." Logan shut his eyes and took James in his mouth and sucked, eliciting immediate moans from James. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder. He took James deeper and deeper until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat and his nose was in his fur. He hummed, sending vibrations through James appendage.

"O-Oh God, Logan," James moaned, watching the dark haired boy's head bobbing between his legs. "F-Feels so good…" Logan pulled off and sucked the tip, working the rest of James' length. Logan gently rubbed the slit with his tongue, then took James down his throat again. It only took a few more sucks and-

"Fuck, Logan!" James grunted and flinched, coming in his mouth. Logan didn't have much of a choice but to swallow. He slowly pulled off, savouring the taste.

"I just sucked a dick. Yeah," Logan said triumphantly, smiling.

"Not just any dick. The Dick. Ya know, the one that belongs to The Face?" Logan pulled his shirt back on and tucked James back into his pants.

"Did it…Did it feel good?" James smiled and kissed the curious boy.

"Yeah. It felt amazing." Logan blushed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it and laid down with James, his head on his chest.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too. We've said it so many times in these past like, four days."

"And I will keep saying it forever, until the day I die." He kissed James' cheek. His phone vibrated again.

"You gonna get that?"

"Nope," Logan said, kissing James. He climbed on top of James and James leaned against the headboard.

"You're beautiful." Logan blushed.

"Thank you, darling. You are, too." James smiled and pulled Logan down into a kiss. He gently asked for entrance into the raven-haired boy's mouth and was granted access immediately. He pressed his tongue to Logan's and ran his hands up the small boys back, making him shudder. They kissed for a long time, neither one of them wanting more or less, being happy with just kissing. Logan's phone vibrated again, and the way Logan was resting on James lap, made the vibrations go straight to James dick. Logan raised an eyebrow as he softly sighed.

"Shut the fuck up." Logan attached his mouth to James neck, sucking until he was satisfied with the bruise.

"Nahh," he whispered against James' neck. He kissed the love bite and buried his face into the crook of James' neck. The phone vibrated again.

"Logan, I think you should get that," James said warily. Logan pulled the phone out, glanced at the screen, and tossed it across the room into a pile of clothes.

"Just Carlos," he said, sighing as James trailed his fingers up and down the pale boy's back.

"Maybe it's serious-"

"Carlos? Serious?" Logan smirked his crooked smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." There was a knock on the door.

"Bubby!" Logan jumped up and answered the door. What he saw was Lizzie's smiling face.

"Hey darling."

"I wanna play with you." She ran and jumped on the bed. James grabbed her and tickled her. Logan hopped back onto the bed and both boys tickled her like crazy.

"Hey Lizzie. Let's get Bubby!" James whispered into her ear. She nodded and the both sprung at Logan. James squeezed Logan's inner thigh repeatedly, knowing it was his most ticklish spot.

"D-Dear God, Jamie! S-Stop!" Logan sputtered, giggling uncontrollably.

"Never, Logie! Get him, Lizzie!" Lizzie pounced on him and tickled his sides. He squirmed beneath them.

"I. Will. Rue. The. Day!" Both Lizzie and James stopped, looking confused.

"Uhm…we don't really know what that means…" James said sheepishly.

"It means…REVENGE!" he shouted, attacking James.

They finally settled down, Lizzie asleep in between them as the laid on the bed, their fingers intertwined.

"I love you, my darling Logan."

"And I love you too, Jamesy." They kissed quickly over Lizzie's sleeping body.

"Logan!" JoAnne screamed, barging in. Both boys sat up and Lizzie stirred in between them.

"What?"

"You….You're…oh, God, Logan!" She sobbed. Lizzie stirred again, threatening to wake up.

"Mommy, what is it?" Logan said, his eyes filling with tears." Lizzie blinked and woke up, but James rubbed her back until she fell back asleep.

"L-Logan, you….you're dad. He's…He's been shot."

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY FINSHED CHAPTER SIX I'M SO HAPPYYYYYY ! Lolll. Wait…..why'd I say Lol after that ending ? Dx I shouldn't say lol. Oohyeah. This is gonna be good, though. Chapter seven will be superrrrrrrr long and drama filled. xD And I thought the tickle fight was cute, okay ? And I'm sorry, I had to put a little Kenlos in it. xD R&R, pleasesss ?**

**I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, really. After this, I will try to make updates weekly. I loveth y'all. **

****


	7. Reasons Why I Love You

**So I Thought Chapter Six: Reasons Why I Love You**

**Omgggg, I'm soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! It's final exams week at my school, so, I'm busy with that, (studying my little booty off) and marching started up again (FUCK YEAH!) and Chapparells is keeping me busy as hell (FUCK YEAH!) And...I GET TO GO SEE OUR BOYS AUGUST FIRSTTTTT ! You jelly bro ? ;D Anyways. I really hope i didn't lose any readers from being so..inactive for so long, but...I really working hard on this. I think I did a mighty fine job. It was 35 pages on Word -_-" Anyways. I love you guys, who are still here, and I'll try to update sooner since summer's almost here333333333 But yeah. I'm sorry, again. Dx I still love you guys! You still love me, right? :O**

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes widened<p>

"Wh-What?" JoAnne came over and wrapped him into a hug.

"Logan, he's been shot. It was...a hate crime." She cried into his shoulder. James wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend.

"Mom, you...you're lying. Joking. Playing a prank. You have to be!" Logan sobbed, holding onto his mom and James for dear life.

"Logie, I wish I was!" JoAnne squeezed him tighter.

"Does Does Hanna know?" He somehow managed to choke out.

"Yeah."

"And? How'd she take it?"

"She's in shock." Logan fell into James arms, letting go of his mom.

"How's Dad?"

"He's in a c-coma. They just sent him to surgery, but..." she cried softly, trailing off.

"BUT WHAT, MOM?" Logan shouted, making the tears fall from his mom's eyes and James hugged him tighter.

"He might not make it," She said, her voice cracking. James heart broke, seeing Logan sobbing like this. He felt a pang of guilt, like it was his fault.

"G-Guys. I wanna be alone," Logan said, perking up suddenly, a thought racing through his mind that he promised he'd never think again. "Get out."

"Logan-" his mom started

"Get. Out." He cut her off.

"Logie, please," James said, grabbing his hand. He tore it away, glowering at him.

"I said get out!" He yelled. JoAnne grabbed James by his hand and pulled him out of the room. Logan locked his door and began to search frantically through his desk, looking for something. _You're just a worthless faggot, he thought. You re gonna end up like your dad. Might as well die now while you're still young._ He smiled sadistically and triumphantly when he found what he was looking for. He eyed the compass, no second thoughts running through his mind, then shoved the sharp, silver end into an almost healed part of his arm, almost at the crease where his elbow is. He gasped sharply at the pain, drawing it slowly across his wrist. He did it over, and over, and over again, until he was satisfied with the results.

"Faggot," he said out loud, looking at what he carved into his wrist. Tears glistened in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "I'm a faggot," he whispered. He pulled on a cardigan over the bandages he put on his wrist, and made sure no one would notice. _I can't cry over this_, he thought. _I've got to be strong. I'm not a faggot._

"Logan? You okay babe?" James asked, knocking lightly on the door and rattling the doorknob.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Logan wiped his eyes and sniffled, getting rid of his tears. He unlocked his door and walked straight pass James, ignoring the hug he was offered.

"Logie? Are you okay, baby? I'm here if you need to talk to me-"

"I'm fine James. It's just..my dad is in the hospital, and I don't fucking know if he'll be okay, okay? And I fucking hate him."

"Wh-Who? Your dad?"

"No! The guy who shot him! He hurt my dad, for no other reason than for the fact that he's gay. He hates himself to much so he had to go out harm my dad." Logan shrugged James had off his shoulder.

"Logan, there's something else. I know there his." Logan glared at James.

"No, there's not."

"You're lying!"

"NO, I'M NOT! There's nothing wrong, James! Just- get out." James eyes pricked with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Baby-"

"GET OUT!" Logan screamed.

"F-Fine. All I wanted to do was to make you feel better, help you get through this. But no. I guess you really don't need me after all. Whatever. Bye Logan." Logan heard James voice crack as he said Logan and he just fell apart, watching his love walk out of his house with tears streaming down his face. Logan felt bad, screaming and running back to his mom knocked on the door.

"Logie?"

"Y-Yeah, mom?" He said crying, running his fingers over faggot over and over again.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Let me in," JoAnne said through the door. Logan sighed and pulled his sleeve down and unlocked the door. She immediately took her son's hand and led him over to his bed, where they sat down.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." She rubbed his hand and he started to cry some more.

"I'm just, so scared, mom. Dad was shot, I'm scared I'm gonna be next, or worse, James, he's more open with it than me, I just don't want this! I don't want to live in fear of being hurt for who I choose to like! That guy, those people, whoever did do it did it because dad's gay, and now he might die just because some idiot couldn't handle the fact that he loved another guy. It's fucked up, mom. Real fucked up. I'm a faggot, mom. I'm weak, I'm nothing." She held him close, tears falling out of her eyes and she just let him cry, soaking her blouse but she didn't care because her son needed her and she wasn't going to worry about some damn shirt right now.

"You are not weak. You are not nothing. You aren't a faggot. You're Logan, you're smart and amazing and funny and beautiful and don't ever let anyone tell you different, okay? If they can't accept who you are and who you love, then they don't need to be in your life. Don't be scared. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you, and I know James wouldn't either. Speaking of James...where'd he go?" Logan cried harder into his mom's chest. His head was so fucked up; he was hurting so bad, he wanted it all to end.

"Momma...I made him leave. I just kicked him out. He tried to help me and talk to me but I pushed him away. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, because I'm that fucking scared. I'm a terrible person, mommy."

No. You're not. You're scared, It's understandable. Call him. He'll understand. Just talk to him." She stood up and gave him one last hug.

"Mom?" She turned around.

"Yes Logie-Bear?"

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Now call him." She shut the door behind her. He searched for his phone in the pile of clothes he threw it on, to see seven new texts from Kendall.

_You okay? -Kenny xD_

_Logan, answer me. -Kenny xD_

_Dude, wtf. -Kenny xD_

_Ignore me, that's fucking cool. -Kenny_

_What did you do to James? He's fucking over at my house. Crying. The only thing I understand out of his sobs are your name. -Kenny xD_

_Logan, fucking answer me, dude, what the fuck! -Kenny xD_

_Fine, whatever, fuck you too. Faggot. -Kenny xD_

Logan felt anger growing beneath his skin, threatening to tear out of his fucking skull as he texted Kendall back, not caring about the mistakes as his fingers moved faster and faster across the keypad.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP, KENDALL. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING INSIDE OF MY FUCKING HEAD RIGHT NOW! I WAS TALKING TO MY MOM. ABOUT ME. MY PROBLEMS. PROBLEM? OH WELL. I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKS. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING ROOM TO TALK ABOUT ME BEING A FAGGOT. WHAT, DID YOU THINK IT'D BE OKAY? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THE FACT THAT MY DAD JUST GOT FUCKING SHOT AND HE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE HE FUCKING LIKES DUDES? FUCK. OFF. -Logie (:_

Logan took a deep breath and willed angry tears away. He pushed up the sleeve of his cardigan and wet then other so he could wipe off the dried blood that had accumulated there and proceeded to push the sleeves down. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me. He's just really upset, saying you yelled at him and shit. I'm sorry for freaking out, dude :( -Kenny xD_

_No shit. Kendall, I pushed him away because I'm scared I'm about to end like my dad, almost dead, in the hospital, in fucking surgery because I love James. I'm just scared. More like terrified, actually. -Logie (:_

_I'm gonna have him text you. Or call you. You two need to talk it out. Like, bad. He's sobbing into my bed, holding a teddy bear and claiming he's lost the best thing in his life and how he's never gonna find another you. -Kenny xD_

He couldn t help but smile at that; at least he knows James still loves him even after he was such a dick face.

_Logie. Kendall just told me. Why didn't you tell me, babe? -The Face ;3_

_I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to think I was a pussy or weak or anything. -Logie ;3_

_I would never think that. -The Face ;3_

_So, uh, did you really tell Kendall I'm the best thing in your life? :3 -Logie (:_

_I'm gonna kill Kendall-_- -The Face ;3_

_Aw, don't do that. He's a nice guy. He deserves to live. -Logie (:_

_I'll think about it(; -The Face ;3_

_..I'm sorry. About earlier. -Logie (:_

_Its fine, baby. I promise. -The Face ;3_

_You sure? -Logie (:_

He jumped when the phone rang in his hand and he answered it quickly when he saw that it was James.

"Of course I'm sure, silly. Nothing would ever make me stay angry at you. It s just impossible to do."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Well, I know I'm gay. I have known forever, and I'm not ashamed to say it. Never have been, never will be. I'm just...scared of what people might do when they find out, I guess."

"Logan, you know damn well that I would never let anyone hurt you. I would die for you before I let some bullshit like that happen. No one is going to touch you or hurt you and live to see the next day." Logan smiled and blushed.

"I know, I know. I...But I think I might be bi-polar."

"I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too."

"Mhm. So uh, what are you doing?" Logan smirked.

"I'm laying in bed, actually. About to get up and get in the shower." He knew James was smiling.

"Oh really." It wasn t a question.

"Yes really."

"Very cute." Logan rolled his eyes and put James on speakerphone and put the phone in a plastic baggie. Logan took his shirt off and he could hear James breathing heavily.

"Hey Jamie. I'm back."

"G-Good. I was getting imp-" a small moan from James "-atient. Logan knew exactly where his hand was by now.

"I can tell," Logan giggled. James gave a breathy laugh.

"Take your clothes off."

"Pushy, are we?"

"Logie, please I need you."

"Jamie," Logan warned playfully.

"Logan! Take. Them. Off."

"Naww, cause I was just going to take a shower in my clothes anyways."

"D-Don't be that way. Hurry up.." Logan smirked and stepped into the shower, flinching when the hot water hit his wrists. He inwardly cursed.

"And why should I?"

"Cause I'm close," James groaned. The sound went straight to Logan's dick and he moaned as he grew harder.

"How close?"

"Very. Let me talk dirty to you."

"I-If you want to, I mean-"

"Shut the fuck up. God, I want you. I want your cock. I m imagining you, naked, water running down your body, slowly washing yourself. You reach down to your cock-"

"Stop, Jamie!" James laughed and Logan flinched, grabbing his dick.

"Why?"

"I-I'm hard enough now. Please."

"Goodie. Touch yourself. Now."

"I-I am." He leaned against the wall and stroked himself gently.

"Jamie it feels...it feels so go-good.."

"I know." James screamed and Logan knew exactly what happened. He felt himself growing closer.

"J-Jamie.."

"Don't stop cause I finished." Logan smirked and breathed in shakily.

"Di-Didn't plan on it." James laughed and Logan ran his hand over and across his chest, stopping to tweak a red nipple.

"Mmm, Logan. Keep going. Finish for me. Let go. Come on, baby. Come."

"J-James, its s-so go-AHHH!" Logan cut off mid-sentence as he came, the white substance splattering all over the shower door. Once he regained his composure, he picked up the phone.

"Logan."

"James."

"That was...I don't even know what."

"Hot? Sexy? Dirty?"

"All the above."

"I know. Let me wash everything up. I kind of made a mess," he said, blushing.

"Cute."

"Shut up."

"Okay, bye-"

"I was kidding, damn it! I would've killed you if you hung up after we just did that!" Logan washed his body and cleaned the door. He turned the water off.

"Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," James said, giggling.

"You're cute."

"More like beautiful." He could just see the stuck up look on James face right now.

"You're arrogant," Logan joked.

"Meanie." Logan stepped out of the shower, placing a towel around his waist.

"You love me."

"I know." He took the phone out of the bag and took it off speaker.

"And I love you."

"You better love me. What's not to love?" Logan giggled and walked to his room. Once he got there, he pushed the towel to the floor and pulled out a pair of green boxer-briefs that hugged his hips and curves and everything in between absolutely perfect. He climbed into bed.

"Dude bro dude. Earlier was hilarious."

"What, with Carlos and Kendall?"

"Yeah. When they yelled fire."

"But- they- they interrupted us!"

"So whaat. It felt good to hang out with all of you guys again. I missed you guys."

"I know. I hope they stay together, too."

"Me too! They are soooo cute!"

"Almost as cute as us?" James asked, a ting of worry in his voice.

"Almost."

"No one's cuter than us. Except you."

"...What the actual fuck, Jamie?" He listened to James crack up on the other end.

"I have no idea, honestly."

"You're retarded."

"That hurt." Logan rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

"I'm gonna cry." Logan giggled.

"Drama queen."

"Nerd."

"Loser."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? Okay. When and where?" Logan heard James couch on whatever he was drinking and he could tell the tall boy was blushing.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But not until we're both ready. I don't wanna rush something neither of us is ready for."

"Oh shit. I can't wait for this."

"I bet. I'm just scared, I guess."

"Don't be. I mean, I'm sure it's gonna hurt, but, I'll make sure to go slow. No promises I'll be able to, though. I won't hurt ya too bad."

"Ya never know. I might like pain."

"Oh my. Kinky, are we?"

"Totally. James?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever actually...ya know...had..'

"Sex?"

"Yeah. That."

"Guys or girls?"

"Either. Doesn't matter. I just hope I'm your first guy."

"You're my first everything. I'm a virgin. Guys and girls."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're the first person I've ever done anything actually sexual with."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aw. I feel special." He heard James chuckle on the other end.

"You are special. More special than you know."

"I love you."

"Eh, I love you too." Logan's cheeked tinged red.

"So, uh, about the sex thing."

"So curious. So cute."

"Hey. Shut up. You are not the one to be talking about people being curious. You're just as virgin as me. So, fuck you."

"All I need is a time and place."

"Shut up, silly. But, seriously though. I'm scared, cause like, what if you can't make me..ya know...come." He blushed after he said come and he could tell James was smirking. He could hear it in the boy's voice.

"Oh, silly Logan. I can make you come. I can make you come so hard."

"Please don't turn me on again."

"C'mon, baby. Please? I got hard again after I heard you in the shower. _Moaning. Touching yourself._"

"Shut up. I feel like a porn star."

"Haha. Why?"

"For being naughty with you." James was silent and Logan could tell he was smirking widely.

"You'd make an absolutely sexy porn star." Logan's eyes widened and he gasped, his cheeks tinted red.

"Dude! That's weird! I've never even watched porn."

"You would. Fucking twink. And, what? Then how do you even know what a porn star feels like?"

"Eh. I write fanfictions."

"And they don't make you feel dirty?"

"No. Is that weird?"

"A little."

"I don't care."

"Look up what a twink is."

"Fine. Later."

"You'll get hard, I promise."

"Okay. Maybe."

"You're so cute," Logie.

"No, I'm not. I m ugly."

"No, you're not. You re beautiful. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Oh yeah? What's another? Tell me everything you love about me."

"You're smart. You're sweet. You're soooooo sexy. You make me smile when no one else will. I can tell you anything, and I know my secrets will be safe with you. You don't judge me by just my looks alone, and your eyes."

"I'm blushing so bad right now. Thank you, baby. And my eyes?"

"Yes. Your eyes. Your eyes are what made me actually want to talk to you in preschool, I saw them and I was like, 'Whoa. Beautiful.' I knew then that I wanted to eventually make you mine. Now. What about me?" Logan blushed.

"I don't know if I can follow that. You're sexy. As fuck. And you're my best friend in the world. You were the bigger person, to come apologize to me, when no onr else cared. When no one else listened. You were there. You care so much about me, even though I don't deserve it half the time. And you're sexy as fuck." James smiled stupidly.

"Aw. That's sweet. Thank you."

"Anytime, babe."

"So.."

"So," Logan giggled.

"So. Sweetest day is coming up.."

"Yeah?"

"And, uhm..ya know how we're having that dance or whatever at school?"

"Yes, I do know." Logan's heart and tummy fluttered, hoping what was going to happen next did happen.

"Well, uh do you wanna go? With me, I mean? Like, I get it if you don't want to because you're scared someone's gonna fuck with us or whatever but I mean I'll be there to protect-"

"James. I can't shut you up with a kiss right now, or answer with a hug. But yes. Of course. Let them fuck with us. I do. Not. Care. I'll have my Jamie, and I'll be dancing with my Jamie, and nothing could ruin that night for us." He heard silence from James, and he started to panic. "Jamie?"

"You're strong. That's what I love the most about you. You stuck through everything, made it through all that crazy shit that happened, and you're still willing to be friends with us after the way we treated you. You're still gonna go back to school. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that, not even if my life depended on it. I wouldn't be able to take the rumours." He heard James' voice cracking, and he teared up himself.

"James. You are strong. One of the strongest people I know. It took a lot of courage to come to me, in the hospital, to stay there with me until I got better. To come out to me. To tell me you love me. To be with me. You're just as strong as me, if not stronger. I promise you are."

"Logan, I do not deserve you. How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

"I don't deserve you. After the way I treated you today? Shit."

"You're right. You deserve better."

"I don't want better. I already have the best."

"So do I. So it's settled then."

"Hold on. I have a text," Logan said as his phone vibrated. He flipped it open and and put James on speaker, texting Kendall back.

"Who was it from?"

"Kendork."

"What's it say?" Logan giggled, quietly at first, then it slowly got louder. "WHAT?"

"Nothing, he's being stupid."

"Logie. Please?"

"Ugh, fine. He..He told me," Logan said in between laughs.

"Told you what?"

"Th-That we need to use protection. He said we don't need any beautiful genius babies running around Minnesota. I was like, how could there be? I can't get pregnant. And he was like, he said, you were the one with the pussy!" Logan burst into laughter and he could see the -_- look on James face.

"Logan!"

"I'm sorry, baby! It was just so fucking hilarious."

"Eh. I don't care. It's good to hear you laugh again. I missed the sound." Logan blushed furiously.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Making me blush and make stupid derpy faces to where I look like a fucking retarded dinosaur!" He heard James giggle.

"But it's cute!"

"No the fuck it's not! I make some of the ugliest faces when we talk on the phone."

"Yes it is! I love the way you smile, that crooked one, that makes me melt everytime? Yeah, that one. It's beautiful. The way your cheekbones turn bright red. And oh, God, can't forget the best part. Your dimples. I love the fact that I can do that to you."

"...Make it sound all fucking hard and complex, why don't ya."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Logan ran his fingers over faggot carved in his arm. He contemplated telling James he cut himself again.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I..I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I..I..I..farted." He couldn't tell James, not yet anyways. He heard James laugh on the other side.

"Retard."

"Shut up. "James yawned, and Logan smirked.

"Sleepy, darling?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Then go to sleep, silly. I don t wanna tire you out."

"No. I wanna stay up with you. I wanna have some more fun..." James said, trailing off at the end.

"James," Logan warned.

"What, baby? _You're_ the one doing this to me. You re the one making me hard.." Logan s eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah. I know you sleep in your underwear at night. In _only_ your underwear." Logan whimpered, growing half hard. He was so tired, he didn't want to start anything.

"James, no. N-No more, please. I've had enough sexual encounters for one night."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ugh, alright, fine."

"So you do know how to listen."

"Sometimes," he said, drawing out the word.

"Hey James."

"Hey what?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey James."

"Hey what."

"Guess what else."

"What else."

"I'm thinking about playing hockey again." James face lit up.

"Really?" Logan could hear the smile in James voice.

"Yep. I missed playing with you guys."

"Oh, do you now?" James waggled his eyebrows, knowing Logan would be imagining his face. He does it whenever he talks on the phone to someone.

"N-Not like that!" James burst into laughter.

"You're so cute."

_"Who's cute?"_ Logan heard on James line. He recognized the voice as James dad; he must be staying with him.

"N-No one, uh, dad."

_"Give me the phone."_

"Dad no-"

_"Give me the fucking phone!"_ James dad grabbed the phone, glancing at the caller I.D. _"Logan? Logan Mitchell? As in a guy?"_ Logan heard James scream and the sound of a fist hitting a jaw slid into Logan's ears, and he teared up. The call was disconnected. Logan was immediately worried. He got out of bed and threw jeans and a hoodie on, sneaking downstairs. He put on some sock sand shoes and quickly wrote his mom a note, in case she came downstairs. He flipped the hood up and quietly snuck out the back door.

* * *

><p>He reached James dad's house, sneaking around back to James room. He threw a pebble, thinking, <em>how Romeo and Juliet<em>. He saw James come to the window, a ting of black underneath his eyes already. He bruised so easily.

"Logan?" he whispered, opening the window. Logan pulled his hood down and smiled sheepishly. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I-I got scared," he whispered, blushing. James smiled.

"Don't be scared for me. I'll be fine, dude."

"But, he hit you."

"I'm fine. Go back home." Logan s eyes filled with angry tears.

"NO! I'm not leaving you here, where he's gonna beat you!"

"Logan! Fucking go. Home. Please. I don t want him to hurt you, too."

"James-"

"Logan, please. I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie. Please be careful."

"I will. Now, go home." Logan walked home, tears streaming down his face. When he got home, he snuck back in and crumpled the note. He drew a shakey breath as he tiptoed upstairs and into his room. The pale boy climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up, got dressed, and did all his normal morning things. He took extra care on covering his wrists with his favourite blue cardigan. He walked out of his room and downstairs, about to leave when he remembered something. He rushed back upstairs to his room, and grabbed the compass out of the desk drawer, cleverly hidden underneath some old school work. He threw it in his bag and ran back downstairs.<p>

"Bye mom, I'm leaving, love you!"

"Wait, hold it." He turned around, exasperated, and trudged to his mom.

"What, mom? I'm gonna be late!"

"Where'd you go last night?" Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can we talk about it after school? It's a long story, and I really don't want to be late" JoAnne looked at him warily.

"I guess. Have a good day."

"I'll try," he said, giving his mom a sad smile. He walked to school quickly, anxious to see James. He smiled as soon as he saw Kendall.

"Kendall!" The blonde boy turned around to see Logan and he smiled back.

"Sup Loginator."

"Is James here?" Kendall frowned and thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Shit."

"Why?"

"Bad shit went down last night."

"His dad?"

"Yeah. Pissed me off."

"Fuck man, I hope he's okay."

"Me too." Kendall looked at the aple boy with tears in his eyes. He wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, James is strong. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Kendall, I'm just...I don't want him to get hurt. I can't help but have a feeling he has something to do with something bad..as in, James' dad. I feel like, he did something. I just have a bad feeling."

"Wow. That's...deep. But he's not gonna get hurt. I promise."

"Aww, Kendall. Turning faggot on us?" Kendall let go of Logan and glared at Adam, the idiot jock that said it.

"Fuck off, dickwad." Kendall's jaw dropped at Logan's choice of words. No one ever heard Logan cuss like that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said,_ fuck off_. Do I need to say it any fucking slower?" Logan seethed, speaking through clenched teeth. Adam's ear turned red and Kendall snickered under his breath, his mouth open.

"Cool it, Logan. As much as I'd love to see you beat his ass, cool it," Kendall whispered in his ear.

"No. Douche bag needs to know everyones fucking sick of him running his dirty bastard mouth."

"Yeah? And the suicidal faggot needs his ass handed to him."

"Hmm. Really. Try me, meathead. I'm quite mighty."

"Faggot." Logan took a step foward and he felt a hand on his chest. Kendall looked at him warningly and shook his head.

"Dick."

"Cut down nest time. Then you will die." That set Logan off completely. He tackled Adam, seeing nothing but black and hatred and the desire to hit him until he can't stand anymore. He felt a fist in is stomach and he forecfully hit Adam in the nose, instantly pushing it up into his skull. He was pulled off by Kendnall but kicked him in the crotch and went back to furiously hitting Adam, who was on the ground bleeding profusly.

"Logan!" Kendall screeched and he grabbed Logan's arms. "Carlos! Help!" He yelled, seeing Carlos walk into the school. Carlos rushed over and they dragged a struggling, pissed off, red-with-anger Logan away. The pale's boy's body was convulsing with anger, his teeth were clenched, and his knuckles were bloody and split open. Somehow he manages to cut his lip open in all of the damage he did to Adam. Kendall and Carlos were honestly frightened.

"Logan, snap out of it!" Carlos said. Logan glared up at him, his eyes dark with hatred.

"Call James. Call James now," Kendall instructed. Carlos nodded and went of to call James. "Hey! Logie! Please! Come back!" Carlos walked back over.

"James is on his way." Logan slowly unclenched his fists. Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other. Tears were streaming down Logan's face.

"Logan!" The boy finally came out of his trance when he heard james' voice.

"Jamie? Wh-What happened?" Logan exclaimed, seeing his knuckles. He couldn't remember anything that had just happened. He had completely blacked out.

"You kicked Adam Miller's ass," Carlos said quietly and blankly. Logan looked to the others for conformation.

"I-I did"

"Yeah. He called you a faggot, and told you to cut down next time so you will die. You punched him in the nose and I'm pretty sure you broke it. You beat. His. Ass," Kendall explained. Logan put his head in his hands.

"Fuck, I am so fucked," He groaned, shaking his head.

"Logan, you'll be fine. He provoked you. He hit you first. We'll be your witnesses," James said, smirking after he said witnesses.

"Jamie, I told think that'll work," he said, smiling slightly. The smile faded though, seeing James' eye. "But I don't care. Are you okay?" Logan asked, touching his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James lied, although not very believable. Logan grabbed James hand and pulled him to sit down.

"No baby. I know you're not." James had tears in his eyes.

"Logan...I-I...know who shot your dad."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: OOOOOOOHHHHH, OMG CLIFFHANGERRRRR. XD Lol. Anyways. I'm gonna be such a dick to Logan in the later chapters. I feel bad when I do that, though, so that's why I'm not totally fucking him over. ._. Anywaysssssssssssssss. R&R please? Again, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me update. I promise I will try to update sooner. I feel like I lost some of my readers. /3 Until next update. Auf Wiedersehen, kids :)]**


	8. The Bird and The Worm

**So I Thought Chapter Eight: The Bird and The Worm**

**Hey guys ! OMG I UPDATED SO EFFING FASTT ! XD I didn't go to school today, since I had to babysit my niece today, so I decided to write chapter eight. xD I like it though, for real. I think it's good. But I feel like such a penis face for being mean to Logan. But, it's making the story go on, I guess. AND ! I have to put some-**  
><strong>thing sexual in every chapter, or else I won't want to write. I think I've explained this before. But whatever. xD I was listening to sad songs when I wrote the sad parts ._. AND OMFGGGGGGG. ME AND MY MOMMY WATCHED ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW LAST NIGHT AND I GOT AN IDEA FOR LATER IN THE STORY FROM IT ;D;D;D I'm a sweet transvestite from, Transexual, Transylvania ;D Anyways, though. I thought I'd start doing this, because you guys need more credit. So, here goes nothing. Thank you, to:<strong>

**-jamesmaslowlover: Oh yeah? And who might that be ? xD **

**-Hikari no Kasai: YOUR COMMENT ON CHAPTER SEVEN MADE MY LIFE. XD **

**-Teasgsiebabe85: Yeah, he is. I feel so unfair for doing all this to him, for hurting my poor Logie :( But it has to be done, ya know ? He blacked out because he's bipolar (and I'm hoping to get farther into his psychological problems) but yeah. Thank you :D **

**-KEALY KAMES: Lol. Cliffhangers are my thing. I do it almost every chapter. xD BUt thanks for the review. **

**If I forgot to put you in, I'm sorry. Just know I'm thankful for EVERY review I have got3 Thanks even more to those who are still with me from the beginning. Alright. Enough rambling. **

**GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY !**

* * *

><p><em>"I know who shot your dad."<em> The words rang in Logan's ears, his eyes filling with tears.

"Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Who did it, James?"

"I...I can't tell you, baby. I'm sorry."

"James! Why the fuck not?" Logan yelled, tears falling down his face. Carlos and Kendall watched helplessly as they watched the couple argue.

"He-He said that if i told anyone who did it, he'd kill you, and then me. I just don't want to lose you again I _can't_ lose you again! I just got you back. I can't let that happen."

"Jamie, he's not gonna hurt me! He's not even gonna find out! Just tell me, please! You have to tell me..please. Baby, it's...it's my dad we're talking about here. Please. I need to know."

"Logan, I can't...we have to talk about it later. There's too many prying ears here, someone might hear. We'll talk at the police station. Were we'll be safe. Where he can't hurt-" James was cut off by the bell for first period.

"Okay. We'll talk after school. Or at lunch."

"Okay. Logan?"

"What."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan closed his eyes and walked to his first period, Algebra with Ms. Collins. He couldn't help but think of the possibilities of who might have shot him, and why his dad. Why not someone else? He knew it was selfish, but he wished it was someone else that was shot and not his dad. He started to cry. _What if it's James?_ He thought. _He wouldn't do that to me...would he?_ Logan started to sob, he still hasn't even seen his dad. He forgot to take his pills this morning.

"Ms. Collins?" he said, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, Logan?"

"M-May I use the bathroom?"

"No."

"But Ms. Collins-"

"I said no. Be quiet and do your work." He felt an anger growing inside of him.

"Please, Ms. Collins, it's an emergency."

"Logan, I said no-" she was cut off by Logan standing up, pushing his chair to the floor and grabbing his bag.

"You bitch! You can't fucking _deny_ me the right to go to the fucking bathroom if it's an emergency!"

"Whoo! Go Logan!" Some girl named Camille yelled, and others started to cheer.

"Logan, get out.

"Fine, I don't fucking need this boring ass math class. I'm too smart for all this shit, anyways. You should be begging me to stay, because I could teach way more shit than you ever possibly could, you dumb whore." He walked out throwing a book down as he left and slamming the door shut. He ran to the bathroom, into the same stall he went into last time he was here._ Deja fucking vu_, He thought spitefully. He sat on the floor and pulled his cardigan sleeve up, running his hands over faggot. He started to laugh maniacally as he pulled the compass out, digging deep into his wrists. He couldn't even feel the pain, and he just kept doing it. Over and over again, slashing up, down, left, and right, on both arms. He laughed more and then screamed.

"Get out, get out! Get out of my fucking head!" He screamed into his hands, blood dripping onto his shirt and pants. He cried softly, hiding, not ready to even be seen by himself in the mirror. He was ashamed of how he'd been acting. He really needed help. _You need nothing, Logan. You're fine. This is normal_, He heard a voice say."N-No it's not...This is...wrong! GET OUT!" He yelled again, whatever voice that was, was making him crazy. He waited until he was calmed down and made sure no one was in the bathroom. He carefully stood up, feeling woozy. He stumbled out of the stall and to the sink where he began to wash his arms off and bandage them up. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. It was someone he didn't even recognize. His face was a pale white, like a ghost. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked gaunt. his normally warm, chocolate, brown eyes, were now a deep, hateful black. Something was inside of him. He didn't like it.

"Shit," he sighed, seeing his clothes, which were stained with his own blood, and Adam's. He crawled back into the stall and fell asleep. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

><p>He was startled awake by the last bell, and he waited for the sounds of the halls to quiet down before he slowly stood up, looking at the blood on his pants. He peaked out the stall door, and proceeded when he saw no one was in there. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall.<p>

"Logan! There you are. I didn't see you at lunch." He spun around to see James rushing towards him.

"Yeah..I kind of..got sick."_ Don't speak to him. He doesn't really love you._

"Oh. Are you okay, baby? You look kind of pale..well, paler than usual." He smiled slightly at Logan and the said boy blushed. _I said no, dammit! _

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to throw up a couple times."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay. You uh...you ready to go? Kendall offered to give us a ride.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." They walked outside to Kendall's car, holding hands. They climbed into Kendall's car, both boys in the back. Carlos sat in the front with Kendall, leaning against him.

"Thanks, Kendall," James said as they drove to the station.

"Yeah, thanks buddy. It's means a lot that you're helping us out like this." **_SHUT UP!_** He screamed silently back to that voice.

"Anytime. You guys know that me and Carlos are here for you guys. We promised we'd be there for each other...no matter what," he said, glancing at Logan through the mirror. He looked down into his lap and James wrapped his arm around the small boy.

The drive to the station was silent. Once they finally arrived, Logan and James climbed out of the car, thanking Kendall and Carlos. They nervously walked into the station.

"What can I do ya for, boys?" The slutty looking secretary who's name tag read 'Tammy' asked, chomping on her gum in a very obnoxious manner. Logan took a deep breath.

"We know who shot Robert Mitchell. Well, he does. I'm only here be-because Robert's m-my dad," Logan explained, holding back tears. Tammy's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Oh my. yes, of course. Go to office four, please." She waved them back and the boys walked back there anxiously.

"Can I help you boys?" The officer said as they walked into office four.

"I-I know who shot Robert Mitchell," James said, his voice wavering. Logan grabbed took James hand in his own quivering hand. The cop sat forward and stared at them.

"And who would that be? How do you know?"

"My...My father." Logan dropped James hand and froze completely, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He grabbed at his hair and pulled, trying to make his head shut the hell up. James glanced at Logan with worry and turned back to the cop.

"You sure, son?"

"I-I'm positive. He..he made me go with him. I had to watch. He threatened to kill Logan, and then me if I told anyone." Logan fell back into a chair, sobbing, ready to run out of there and jump off of a fucking bridge.

"Dear God. Okay. Come with me. I'll have Tammy take care of your.."

"Boyfriend. Logan's my boyfriend," James finished sullenly.

"Right."

"Hold on a minute, please. Excuse me me," he said, pushing Tammy away from Logan. He knelt by Logan, who was on the floor, leaning against a wall. He was sobbing harshly into his hands. "Logan.."

"Jamie," He exclaimed, jumped into James' arms.

"Logan, I am so sorry, baby. I never wanted it to happen, you know I would've stopped him if I could," he sobbed, holding onto Logan and stroking his hair.

"G-Go. Tell him what happened."

"Okay. Logan. I love you."

"I love you too." James gently kissed Logan's right cheek and stood up.

"Okay. Let's go." James wiped his eyes as they walked to the interrogation room.

"Okay, son. What's your name?" The cop asked, sitting in a chair. James followed suit, his stomach doing nervous flip flops.

"J-James Diamond."

"Hi James. I'm Todd. You think you can tell me what happened?"

"Uhm, y-yeah. Okay." James drew a shakey breath. He wanted to do nothing but forget that night entirely, but, he knew telling the cops was for the better.

"Son, take this as slow as you need."

"Okay. Well, uhm.."

***FLASHBACK TO THAT NIGHT; TELLS WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE I'M LAZY***

"James. Have you seen my pistol?" James looked up from his laptop.

"Uh, I think it's in your truck, why?" His dad smiled sadistically.

"Get up. Me and you? We're going hunting." His dad grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to his truck. He forced James into the cab and locked the doors.

"D-Dad, wh-what're you-"

"Shut the fuck up. Tell no one about what the fuck is about to happen." He nodded, scared.

"Dad, where are we going?" He dad looked over at him, a deranged look in his eyes.

"We're faggot hunting. We're going to kill a faggot." James eyes widened as he froze, to scared to actually do anything. He stared foward, crying a silent as he could so his dad wouldn't notice but he couldn't help when he accidently choked out a sob, a sob so small that even he could barely hear it. But his dad heard it. He felt his dad's hand hit his cheek with force, and he screamed.

"Stop that crying, boy. ONly faggots like the ones we kill and women cry." James immediately wiped his tears, and willed more away. "Now. Where does Robert Mitchell live."

"No, Dad, please!"

"Shut up, James!" He screamed, striking James in the face again. "Where. The fuck. Does he live."

"F-Four-twenty-six East Avenue," James choked out, crying softly.

"Good boy." They drove to Robert's house and found him walking out of his house, holding hands with some other guy.

"Hey Robert!" His dad shouted out the window. He pushed the man he was with into his car and stood straight up.

"Yes, Randall?"

"One less faggot around!" he aimed the gun at Robert's head. James nudged him ever so slightly just as he pulled the trigger. He heard Robert scream as the bullet came into contact with his chest. James was sobbing, the sound of the gunfire and Robert's scream ringing in his ears. "James, look at me." He looked up at his father,  
>truely terrified.<p>

"Y-Yes sir?"

"If you tell anyone about this. I will kill Logan next, and make damn sure you watch. Then you'll be next." James nodded fearfully. They drove away, leaving that man he was with to call 9-1-1.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

James wiped his eyes as he finished. The cop rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"Alright. Now, are oyu sure this is what happened?" Todd asked. James eyes turned to angry slits.

"Of course I'm fucking sure! I was fucking there, wasn't I? I witnessed my boyfriend's father get shot, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry. Now. Do we have any evidence?"

"No, but, I bet I could get some."

"And how would you do that?"

"Trust me. Me and my friends are good at plans. We'll get him to admit to it."

"That'll work. Are you going to get the police involved?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Thank you. You can go."

"Kay." James stood and walked out to see Logan sitting on the floor, crying. He looked as if he'd gotten sick.

"Jamie."

"Hey baby. We're gonna get my dad to tell. I promise we will. He's gonna be locked up, for good." He knelt down and hugged the boy tight, gently kissing his cheek.

"I love you Jamie. Let's go."

"Okay. I'll call Kendall." Logan stood while James called Kendall.

"Well?"

"He's on his way. Do you think I could stay the night?" He grabbed Logan's hand and they walked out of the station.

"I don't see why not. I mean, if we tell my mom who did it and what's going on-"

"No."

"Why not?" Logan asked, sitting on the curb.

"I don't my dad to find out and hurt her too. And I know he would."

"Oh. Well, let's say he's on a rampage."

"Yeah. That'll work. Nothing out of the ordinary. Because he is." Kendall pulled up at that moment. The boys climbed in the back seat.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Carlos asked, who was still in the front.

"Mehh. I don't know. I wasn't in the interrogation room. But I'm sure it went well?" James nodded and Carlos gave them a sympathetic look, and turned around.

"Hey, Logan? James? You guys wanna come over? Me and Carlos were hanging out, and thought maybe you guys would wanna join us. To, ya know. Take your minds off of things?" James looked at Logan.

"You want too?"

"Sure. Why not."

"YAYYY! We're gonna play some Dance Dance Revolution!" Carlos cheered. The other three boys cheered along.

"Wait! I gotta tell my mom."

"Alright, call her," James urged. Logan dialed his mom's number as James smirked and ghosted his fingers up Logan's inner thigh. Logan giggled and pushed his hand away, which only cause James to try harder.

"M-Mom, I-I'm gonna be at Kendall's, okay?" He stuttered, trying not to moan as James gently rubbed his thigh.

"Wait. We need to talk."

"Ugh, mom, about what?"

"Last night. This morning. What happened at school today."

"Mom! Later, okay? And James needs to stay the night. His dad's on a rampage."

"Alright. James can explain to me what happened."-

"Alright. Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up and smacked James's leg.

"Asshole! I was trying to talk to my mom, damn it!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you?"

"Suck my dick."

"Kids, let's keep it G-rated back there," Carlos joked.

"Fuck you, Garcia," James teased back.

"Hey. That's my job," Kendall said, winking. All four boys laughed and talked until they got to Kendall's house. They all jumped out of the car and ran into Kendall's house.

"Mom, we're home!"

"Logan? Is that you?" Katie, Kendall's little sister, asked.

"Yep." She ran to hug him.

"We've missed you. I haven't seen Hanna in forever. She don't wanna hang out anymore."

"She's always with her boyfriend, Todd."

"I liked Todd.."

"I'm sorry."

"KATIE! Leave them alone," Kendall scolded. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"I got first on DDR!" Logan shouted. They all ran downstairs to the basement, where all the gaming stuff was set up. James and Logan sat on the couch while Kendall put Dance Dance Revolution in.

"Alright, Loginator. S'all yours. I gotta go get Carlos out of my refridgerator before he finds the-"

"CORNDOGS!" They heard Carlos yell from upstairs. Kendall quirked his eyesbrows as if to say, "I told you so." James and Logan smiled and Logan stood up as Kendall went upstairs.

"H-Hey Logan?"

"Yeah babe?" Logan answered, dancing to Ok Go's "Here It Goes Again."

"Can...Can I really suck your cock?" Logan giggled but didn't stop dancing.

"Yes. Yes, you can." James smiled victoriously. He waited for Logan to finish dancing. He loved the way Logan could move his hips, even though that's not how we was supposed to be dancing. He smiled as the boy sat down next to him. He giggled. "What?" Logan asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Hehe. You."

"What about me?"

"You're so cute."

"Nahh. I'm not." He took Logan's hand and kissed it.

"Yes you are, my beautiful prince." Logan blushed as James kissed up his right arm, thankfully not pushing the sleeves of his cardigan up. He willed the urge to flinch away, which wasn't that hard considering the fact that James' mouth was now attached to Logan's neck. He kissed the mos sensitive spot he knew on Logan's neck, making the pale boy shudder.

"J-James, no..." he tried to protest, tried to get away as James sucked, but finding that task growing hard to do, and it wasn't the only thing grownig hard, if you know what I mean.

"C'mon, baby," he whispered in Logan's ear seductively. "You know you want this. Let me make you come again," he moaned, and ever-so-softly nibbling on Logan's earlobe.  
>He sighed softly and moved his head back, exposing his soft, pale neck for James to attack and speckle with purple bruises. The tan boy sucked on his Adam's apple, eliciting soft moans from Logan. James licked up the center of Logan's neck until he reached his mouth. He gently shoved his tongue into Logan's small, wet, mouth and kissed him.<p>

"A-Ahh, Jamie.." He whispered, looking down as James unbuckled Logan's belt. He unbuttoned the jeans with (God help Logan; he didn't think he could get any harder) with his teeth and pulled the zipper down with those same bones.

"Hey Logan?"

"Y-Yeah?" The pale boy sighed, his breathing uneven and laboured.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too." He smiled and pulled James up to kiss his pretty mouth, the mouth that tasted purely like James, which Logan could have that taste in his mouth and never grow tired of it.

"I think it's funny how I'm about to give you a blowjob in our best friend's basement. It's so..."

"Politically incorrect? Hot? Sexy?"

"I was gonna say naughty, but, okay."

"It's probably alright, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Carlos is probably upstairs blowing Kendall as we speak."

"Or vice versa."

"Yeah." James smirked and kissed Logan's clothed length. The said boy squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He could feel his underwear growing damp from the pre-cum.

"James, please. Suck my cock. Play with me. Something." He smirk grew wider as he pulled Logan's jeans down to his knees. He didn't pay any attention to the dark spots on them, figuring it was just blood from the fight earlier. Logan grew red and self-concious as James slowly pulled down those green boxer-briefs, revealing hard, dripping gently took it in his hand, kissing the tip gently. His tongue darted out to lick the glob of pre-cum that gathered at the tip. Logan arched his back into James touch, and almost forced himself down James' throat. He didn't though, knowing James didn't have a very good gag relfex. James gently and carefully took more of Logan, relaxing his throat and swallowing every few moments.

"A-Ahh! James-oh, God..." Logan moaned, gripping the couch roughly and rocking his hips as James hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

"I told you it feels good. You're gonna come so hard.." James whispered, blowing air against the head. He licke dup the side of Logan's length, feeling the vein pulsing under his tongue. Then he had an idea. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?"

"What're you doing?"

"You'll see. Just relax...it'll feel so good...I watched it one time in porn. The guy came like, everywhere." He took Logan back into his mouth and rolled his cock gently in between his teeth. He ever so carefully and softly bit his dick.

"O-Oh, Jamie, that feels so good," Logan groaned, almost crying. Tears of pleasure pricked his eyes. James smirked and scraped his teeth against the head. Logan groaned and came, shooting off down James throat. He swallowed every drop, then pulled off, wiping his mouth.

"Well?" James asked, a smirk adorning his face as Logan breathed heavily and tucked himself away.

"Felt so fucking good..." Logan sighed, pulling James up to lay with him. _Faggot. This is going to end badly for you. I'm going to make you kill yourself, just like I made James' dad kill your dad. You're done for. _Logan shook his head and said back silently, **_You will never do that. I have more control than you. I fucking hate you. You will never keep me in control like this. Who the hell are you, anyways?_**

"You guys have permanently ruined The Couch," Kendall said, coming downstairs. Logan blushed and Carlos winked.

"Oh, please, you guys know you totally would do stuff on it," James teased.

"Shut up," Kendall said, smirking.

"Oh well. At least there's nothing The Couch hasn't seen," James said, sitting up and pulling Logan's legs onto his lap.

"Yeah, Like my ass. It's seen my ass," Logan threw in, giggling. _I'm the fucking Bird. You're the Worm. _Logan heard the Voice laugh evilly.

"..Ew. You could've like, farted or something, and there would be no barrier of pants to stop it from touching The Couch."

"But I dind't fart, so, fuck you." Logan stood and playfully pushed Carlos' shoulder.

"You wanna go bro? C'mon dude! Beat my ass!" Carlos said, giggling. Logan raised his fist and Carlos flinched.

"Oh I will." Logan tackled Carlos onto the floor and pinned him down. _**Bastard. Nothing you can do will make me do anything. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!** _ He shouted back, the Voice making his head hurt.

"I give, I give!" Carlos said, laughing. He got back up off of the floor and sat with James, while Carlos went to go sit on Kendall's lap.

"Hey guys?" James asked quietly. "I need your help with something."

"What?" Kendall said, sitting foward.

"I need a plan."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"We're gonna bust my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what'd ya think ? R&amp;R, pleases, babies. I feel like this is so short compared to the insanity that was last chapter. I was like, "what the fuck...why is it so damn short?" I was mad. I wish it was longer. Dx But whatever. I'm proud of it anyways. xD DR. FRANKNFURTUR. He's so pretty. xD But yeah. I have an idea for a plan, but, I dunno if it's good. PM if you have a good idea for a plan, because I need good ideas. I wil give you credit. And I'll even make you an OC if you give me a good enough plan :D But yeahhh. Tell me what you think. xD I feel like a douche...poor Logan. I kind of used the "Voice In His Head" idea from Black Ops, Richtofen's insanity is actually quite inspiring. And since I always forget to do this...I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY NAME AND MY IDEAS. But yeah. I tried Satan, because I fell like religion is gonna play a big part in this story too. Like, hate crimes and shit. I thought I should explain that a little better, cause it didn't really make sense at first. But yeah. I hope you guys didn't get too confused. Satan's voice is just italicized, and Logan's voice is bold and italicized. And the Bird and The Worm thing. From The Used song Bird and The Worm, The music video is kind of what I envisioned for what was going on inside of Logan's head. If you haven't seen the video, go watch it. The Bird and The Worm by The Used. It's like, crazy. The song is good, too. But yeah...I'm being so mean to poor Logie ! DX I feel so bad. But the show must go on. Until next time. Auf Wiedersehen, kids :)<strong>


	9. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**So I Thought Chapter 9; **

**Hey guys :3 Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just haven't really been in the mood. Dx Not in the mood to think. Not write. Think. It's the summer, school's finally out, and I'm soooo insanely lazy this year than I was last year or any year in the past. xD ANyways. I hope you enjoy :D R&R, please, babies 3 I love y'all :3**

* * *

><p>"And do you suppose we do that?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows at James.<p>

"Well, it's pretty simple."

"Tell us then, retard," Carlos said. James began to explain.

_"Don't listen to them. They don't really want to help you. They just want to help themselves."_ The Bird said. **_"Th-That's not true! I know they want to help me.."_ **_"Fine, believe what you want to believe. **"They're just trying to get him jail..?" **"Yes, that's it. They don't want to help you, they just want to help James." **"That can't be true, though! James...He-He loves me!" **"Don't even get me started on James, Logan. He's using for. For sex." **"No! He-He does love me! I know he does. He wouldn't have come back for me if he didn't!" **"Logan, face the facts! He just wants to get off. He doesn't love you." **"NO!"**_

"Logan. Did you even hear what I said?"

"N-No, I didn't. I kind of...zoned out," Logan said, blushing. James smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'll explain it again."

"Okay."

"Okay. So, me and you, we're going to go the park by my house. Kendall and Carlos are going to call my dad and be like, 'Dude, your son's down at the park making out with some faggot!' And my dad's gonna come down, (hopefully) and we're going to be sitting there. He's going to try to come over and hurt us to whatever, but when he gets close, the cops are gonna come out and arrest him. They're hopefully going to take him down to the station and question him or whatever. We're gonna get him to confess, baby. I promise."

"I don't know...what if he gets to close and hurts us before the police come out?" Logan asked, doubt in his eyes.

"I will **never **let him, or anyone for that matter, hurt you." He wrapped his arm around Logan and kissed his forehead.

**"See? He does love me."** _"Of course he's saying that. If he didn't, who would he have sex with?"_ **"We haven't even had sex yet." **_"You will, if you let him use you."_

"He's not using me!" Logan yelled out loud. The other three boys looked over at him, worry on their faces.

"Uh, L-Logan?" Carlos asked, leaning closer, as did Kendall.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He ran upstairs with is bookbag and into the kitchen. He pulled out the little bottle of pills the doctor gave him. He put them in there this morning.

_"You don't need this shit! You have me!"_ **"You're the reason I'm taking them!"**

He took one out and filled a glass with water, popping the pill into his mouth and chugging the water. _Screw the side effects, _He thought. He closed the bottle and threw it back into his bookbag. He closed his eyes for a moment. Silence. The Bird was gone. He opened his eyes to see James, and he jumped. he didn't even hear him come upstairs. The tall boy had tears in his eyes.

"B-Baby? Are you okay?" Logan sighed and went over to wrap his arms around James waist. The said boy rested his chin on Logan's head, smelling his hair.

"I'm fine, baby. I just forgot to take my pill this morning."

"Oh. Okay. Logan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Earlier. When you zoned out. You kept saying 'The Bird, The Bird.' Who's that?" Logan sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, James. I'm pretty sure it's in my mind. Like, he keeps telling me a bunch of bullshit that you don't love me, and you're just using me for sex, and he's trying to convince me to kill myself!" He cried.

"Uh, Logan? Are you going to tell me?" Logan looked up at James. He only said all that in his head.

"I'm just...I'm not sure. He's in my head, he's always yelling at me. But when I took my pill, he stopped. I couldn't hear him. Like...it's a defense against him. He shut up when I took the pill."

"Logan...that's scary."

"I know. You don't..you don't want to leave me, do you?" James looked taken aback.

"How could you even think for a second I would want to do that?" Logan's eyes filled with tears.

"I just...I wanted to make sure you'd be here, no matter what."

"I told you I would. I love you, forever."

"Good."

"Let's go downstairs, before Carlos and Kendall make babies." Logan smiled as James grabbed his hand and they walked back downstairs.

"Haha. Good idea."

"Bye Kendall. Bye Carlos," James and Logan said in unison as they walked out of Kendall's house, hand in hand. As soon as the front door closed, they could see Kendall and Carlos kissing through the window. They giggled and started to walk toward Logan's house.

"Hey James?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we...Can we not tell my mom about what happened today?"

"With The Bird?"

"Yeah. I don't want her to know."

"You're secrets safe with me, I promise."

"Good," he said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss James on the cheek. The tan boy blushed and rubbed his thumb against Logan's hand.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck are you so tan in Minnesota?" James smirked.

"'Cuda." Logan rolled his eyes and James quirked his eyebrows.

"Lame."

"Meanie."

"You'll live." James smiled and kissed Logan's nose gently. Logan blushed and smiled as they reached his house. They walked into the front door, smiling and giggling and holding hands.

"Mom, we're home," Logan called out to his mom, who has sitting in the living room snuggling with Lizzie and watching Max and Ruby.

"Hey boys. Hanna, will you sit with Lizzie? I need to talk to the boys."

"Sure." Hanna scooted over and hugged Lizzie while JoAnna stood and led them into the kitchen.

"James. Logan. Care to tell me what was so important about Logan leaving at almost midnight last night?" She questioned, a stern look on her face. James bowed his head and touched his eye. He had put make-up on to cover up the bruise underneath his eye.

"M-My dad...he hit me last night." James lifted his head up to show JoAnna the bruise. Her face softened immediately.

"Oh my God, James, I'm so sorry! Do you need to stay here?"

"That's why he's over here, mom." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr. I-Think-I-Can-Be-A-Smartass. Why'd you leave last night?"

"He came to make sure I was okay. It was kind of cute, how protective he got. My dad took my phone away for the night, so he had no way to make sure I was okay. He threw a pebble at my window."

"Aww. How cute. So, you're going to be staying the night for awhile?"

"Could I?"

"You know I don't mind. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell." She pulled him into a hug while Logan watched, irritated.

"Mom. We'll be upstairs."

"Alright." The boys ran upstairs, waving to Lizzie and Hanna. Logan locked the door after they got into his room.

"Tell me more about The...Bird or whatever."

"Alright. Well...I'm not sure if it's a dude or a chick, but, he sounds like a guy. A very scary guy. And he told me...he told me he's the one that made your dad shoot my dad. I'm scared of him, Jamie. Really scared." Logan buried his face into James' chest as they laid on Logan's bed.

"Oh...wow. You said your meds help, right?"

"Yeah. They make him go away. But only for a little while. I think the pills last 24 hours."

"Well, you should be good until tomorrow night then, right?"

"Yeah. I just gotta make sure I them refilled immediately when they're out."

"You think it might be better if we always had an extra bottle?" Logan pondered what James had said for a moment.

"Maybe, but, I doubt they'd give me an extra bottle. And even if they did, we'd get questioned."

"True. Well, tell me the minute your out. As soon as you take your last pill, tell me and we can go get it filled like, as soon as possible."

"Alright." They snuggled onto Logan's bed, holding hands.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"When can we...ya know. Do it." Logan looked up at James, smiling at the slight tinge of red in his cheeks.

"I don't know. I want it to be special ya know? Not like, rose petals and scented candles. But, I dunno. Something sweet."

"What about after the Sweetest Day dance?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah. That's be perfect." James smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently. Logan smiled. _It's nice to not hear The Bird. _Logan bit his lip and looked up at James, running his hand up the taller boy's abs underneath his shirt. James shuddered and stopped his hand. Logan looked hurt. James kissed his hand and slowly pulled his shirt off.

"Logan...can I try something?"

"What would that be?" James unbuckles Logan's belt and undid the pants. He kissed Logan's stomach and gazed lustfully up at him.

"Let me finger you. Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"J-Jamie, wait," Logan said, stopping James.

"What?"

"I'm just...I'm nervous, okay?"

"I know, baby. But, just let me, okay? I just wanna try it."

"O-Okay." James helped Logan shimmy out of his pants and he placed a wanton kiss to Logan's soft member, and proceeded to take it out of his boxer-briefs. He placed a chaste kiss on the head, then took Logan down his throat. He glared up at Logan, lust and love making his hazel eyes dark. Logan moaned softly as he sucked, and he could feel himself growing hard. He thrust roughly into James mouth, looking down apologetically when James gagged. James shook his head and pulled off. "Sorry, baby." James wiped his mouth and smiled at the glob of precum already gathered at the tip of his dick.

"It's okay. Pull your underwear down." Logan nodded and blushed, pulling them down. James picked them off of Logan's ankles and threw them behind him. James smiled at his boyfriend, so exposed beneath him. James looked around for something.

"Looking for something?" James looked at Logan smirking.

"Yeah. Lotion. It'll hurt less. I looked this shit up." Logan rolled his eyes and reached into his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of Johnson's Baby Lotion. James quirked an eyebrow as Logan tossed him the bottle. "Baby Lotion?"

"Shut up." James smiled.

"Turn over." Logan flipped himself onto his stomach, ignoring the way pain shot through his wrists. _Damned Bird, fucking me up,_ he thought. He got on his hands and knees, arching his back so his ass was in the air more. James placed his iPod in front of Logan, a porn site loaded onto the screen.

"J-James, what-"

"Just watch." He looked at the screen, seeing screenshots of sexy guys sucking a dick, or getting fucked. He looked at the words written across the top of the webpage.

"L-LolliTwinks? Really James?" James smirked as Logan turned his head back and looked at him. James moaned as he looked at Logan's entrance. Logan tensed up as he heard the sound of lotion being squirted. He shuddered and yelped as he felt some get squirted onto him.

"I'm gonna start with one, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Watch the porn to distract yourself." Logan nodded and touched the screen. The video started, and there were sounds of moaning coming from the iPod.

"J-James! I-It hurts!" Logan whined, flinching as James pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"I'm sorry, baby. Want me to stop?"

"N-No. Don't. Please. K-Keep going."

"Alright, Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"O-Okay." James pushed in a little farther and Logan made a noise of pain.

"You okay, babe?" Logan nodded and reached in between his legs to slowly and gently stroke himself. James pushed in all the way, Logan clenching painfully tight around his finger.

"J-Jamie...it...it hurts..."

"Baby, you gotta relax. It'll hurt less it you relax. Okay?"

"O-Okay." James waited surprisingly patiently for Logan to relax and get you to the intrusion. When he felt Logan was eventually relaxed enough, he started to wiggle his finger around, searching for something. He pressed up against a tiny nub, and he knew he found it when Logan's eyes opened wide and a pleasure filled growl escape his lips.

"Found it," James said, smirking and palming himself through his jeans.

"J-James...what the fuck was that?"

"Your prostate. It's like, a g-spot for guys."

"Hit it again, please." James smiled and started to rub it with his index finger. Logan's back arched and he stroked himself faster, moaning and pushed back on James' finger.

"Feel good, baby?" James asked huskily, his voice turning Logan on even more.

"Y-Yes. Put another finger in," Logan commanded, his eyes squeezed shut and James pulled his finger out, then re-entered with two. The pale boy's small body writhed with pleasure as James rubbed the nub harder, with both fingers now.

"L-Logan.." James sighed, palming himself to a release in his jeans. He pushed on the nub extremely hard, and soon Logan was brought to his release.

"J-James..I'm-I'm coming!" He moaned loudly, stroking himself through his orgasm, his seed getting on the sheet and his hand. James pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet as Logan regained his composure. He waited patiently as Logan's breathing finally went back to normal. He sat up on his knees and spun around to face James.

"Well?"

"You have magical fingers." James laughed and kissed Logan chastely on the lips.

"I think we should get you some new sheets. And me some new boxers.." James blushed and bit his lip. Logan laughed.

"Haha, yeah. That's probably be a good idea." James smirked and took Logan's hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He slowly licked the cum off of the hand, licking his lips at the taste.

"Tasty." James winked at Logan and got off the bed, shifting uncomfortably at the spunk in his pants. Logan giggled and tossed him his shirt and went over to his dresser drawer. He got the pretty boy a pair of black boxer briefs for him to wear and began to search for his pajamas. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and some pants. The smart one glanced over at James, who was busy trying to get the jizz out of his boxers. He quickly tore off the cardigan and put the shirt on, not wanting James to see his bandages. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head back and saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. He smiled and pulled on the pants.

"James. Help me get the sheet off." James sighed.

"Whyyy. I'm tired. I don't wanna do any work."

"James. It'll take like, two seconds."

"Okay, and? That's two extra seconds I could be spending with you." Logan blushed.

"You are spending time with me. We're just getting clean sheets together cause, I don't know about you, but I really don't want sleep on dried spunk tonight." James groaned and let go of Logan. He threw everything off of the bed and looked at Logan.

"Well? You coming?" Logan smiled and rolled his eyes. He walked over to James and helped pull the sheet off, making sure the jizz was not on the outside.

"What a wonderful surprise for my mom to find in the laundry," Logan joked as he carried it downstairs, James not far behind. THey made their way to the basement door.

"You go first," James whispered in Logan's ear. Both boys (actually, all four boys) were terrified of Logan's basement.

"Nuh uh. You first."

"It's your house."

"You're the man in the relationship."

"Not now I'm not."

"Jamie!"

"Fine!" James flicked on the light and carefully walked down the stairs, Logan _very_ close behind. They quickly threw the sheet into the dirty clothes pile and ran back upstairs. They didn't even bother to turn the light off. When they got back into the living room, Hanna looked at them and rolled her eyes. Logan stuck his tongue out at her.

"I hate your basement, dude."

"I hate it too." The boys looked at each other, than began giggling. "Want some popcorn?" Logan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, yes," James said, following him. Logan stuck the popcorn bag in the microwave and leaned on the counter, waiting for it to finish. James leaned next to him.

"Hey baby."

"Hi, gorgeous," Logan sighed, closing his eyes and leaning on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a sweet kiss.

"Are you guys making popcorn?" The boys jumped apart at the sound of Hanna's voice.

"Y-Yeah, Hanna," Logan answered.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure. When it's done."

"Sweet. Is James staying here? Like, for awhile?"

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Hanna smirked at the lovers.

"Keep the sex noise down to a minimum. The whole neighbourhood can probably hear Logan. Mom was blushing the entire time and she kept turning the T.V. up and covering Lizzie's ears. I was giggling." Logan blushed and James' eyes widened as he smiled sheepishly. All three teens jumped as the microwave went off.

"Hanna, grab a bowl. We're gonna put it in here, then watch us a movie."

"Alright. Oh yeah! And, Camille told Alice, and Alice told me, that you beat some guy's ass today," Hanna said, standing on tiptoe, trying to get the bowl out.

"Shh!" Logan shushed her. "Don't let mom hear, retard!" Hanna smirked

"So you did. Sweet. Why?"

"He called me a faggot. I don't play that shit," Logan said, slapping his fist into his hand and imitating a ghetto girl. James and Hanna giggled and the trio walked into the living room, where JoAnna was reading.

"Hey, mom. Do you mind if we watch a movie?" She looked up to see the boys and Hanna, holding the popcorn and grinning stupidly. Both boys hadn't bothered to fix their hair, so, the fact that they just fooled around was obvious. JoAnna blushed and got up.

"Of course, go ahead. I was going to bed, anyways."

"Alright. Night mom. Love you," Logan said. Hanna and James followed suit.

"Night, kids." She left the room and went upstairs, a sleeping Lizzie in her arms. As soon as Hanna was sure their mom was out of earshot, she asked,

"So, what did you guys do?" Logan almost choked on his popcorn.

"N-Nothing, Hanna. You don't need to know."

"I think I do."

"I agree," James said, smirking. Logan's jaw dropped.

"James!"

"What? I think it'd be funny to see her reaction."

"Dude. I watch porn. Not gonna be that big of a deal."

"Hah. She watched porn before you," James said, laughing and pointing. Logan blushed.

"You've never watched porn?" Hanna exclaimed quietly.

"Shut up! Let's find a fucking movie before I kill you both." James and Hanna laughed as Logan got up.

"I fingered him," James whispered in Hanna's ear.

"Don't put that hand in the popcorn," she said out loud, laughing. Logan whipped around, glaring at James and making the face he makes when he gets jokingly mad; one eye wide open, and the other eye half closed and twitching.

"I'll go wash it," James, giggled, standing up and walking into the kitchen, humming as he went.

"Logaaaannnn-"

"Shut up, Hanna."

"Did it feel good?"

"I mean, obviously, if the whole neighbourhood could hear me." Logan turned around and glared at her mockingly.

"I was kidding, don't get blue balls. What are we watching?"

"2 Fast 2 Furious."

"Goodie. Paul Walker is sexy."

"So's Vin Diesel!"

"You know he's bisexual?" James said, walking back into the living room and scooping up a handful of popcorn as Logan put the movie in.

"What? How do you know?" Logan exclaimed, jumping onto the couch and cuddling up to James. Hanna laid down on Logan, covering up with a blanket.

"I read it in a magazine."

"That's believable."

"No. It was an interview. He said it himself." Logan's eyes widened, and he started bouncing like a crazy fangirl.

"No way. That's hot."

"You know what you be hot? Vin Diesel and Paul Walker. Together." They both looked over at Hanna, who was smiling strangely.

"Look what you've turned her into, Logan," James kidded as Logan started the movie.

"I know. He turned me into something awesome."

"I don't know about that." Logan playfully slapped James' stomach and snuggled back up to him. James dug into the popcorn again.

"Stop hogging the popcorn, you buttface," Hanna said, giggling.

"I love you guys," Logan said, grabbing the bowl from James and handing it to Hanna.

"Alright, now, hush. The movie's starting," James said, shushing the other two. They watched the movie in silence, laughing at the funny parts and all three of them squealed when Paul Walker was shirtless.

"I love that movie," James whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Logan whispered back.

"You're whispering to. And I feel it's necessary to whisper."

"True." They both giggled quietly and looked over at Hanna, who, during sometime of the movie, fell on the floor and went to sleep. They laughed silently at her snoring and walked quietly up to Logan's room.

"We never got another sheet, Logie," James said as they walked into Logan's room.

"I'm not going back to the basement. You can if you want-"

"No."

"Didn't think so." The boys laid down in bed and drifted slowly to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><em>"Fucking die, faggot," James shouted as he shot Robert. Logan stood up from his seat on the front porch. <em>

_"James, why would you do that?" _

_"Your turn." He shot Logan directly in the heart, and the pale boy screamed. The Bird exited James' body through his mouth and laughed manically. James looked down and saw what he did, sobbing. The Bird stalked silently over to James, the gauze and bandages covering his face trailing behind him in the wind. His teeth were razor sharp, and from what James could see, his head was a skull. The Bird wore a tuxedo, and had crazy half bird/half bat wings sticking painfully out of his back. He had a low, gravelly, Satanic voice. Logan didn't know how, but he saw everything, from off to the side, like he was watching a movie. He watched as The Bird sunk his teeth into James' face, ripping off the flesh. Logan thought he was going to be sick. He saw his dead body stand, and he knew The Bird possessed it again. _

_"Finally. I have my own body," The Bird laughed evilly again, and began walking down the street in Logan's body, killing anyone he saw that looked at him, or said something to him. _

_"L-Logan.." James said, crawling over to the real Logan, the one on the side. _

_"Oh my God, Jamie!" James had no face left, only muscle. _

_"H-Help me..Get help...please.." And James collapsed, died, just like that. The Ghost Logan felt tears forming in his eyes. _

_"What do you want from me?" Logan screamed, and The Bird turned around and was in front of him within a matter of seconds. _

_"I wanted a body. To kill people with. You wouldn't give me yours, so, I had James kill you. And now that you AND James are out of the way, I can kill like there's no tomorrow."_

_"Why? WHy do you want to harm people so bad? And why me? I didn't do anything!" _

_"Because, Logan. I'm a minion. Of Lucifer. Satan. The Devil. You know who I'm talking about now? He sent me, to find the most faggoty, unmanly, gay, weak little pussy bitch I could find, and I found you. So, I had to figure out a way to kill you. You stopped me with those pills, but, I got out, and I went to James. He killed you."_

_"I hate you. You bastard."_

* * *

><p>"Logan, Logan, wake up!" James said again, shaking the small boy, who had been screaming.<p>

"NO! Th-The Bird, The Bird, he-he's coming he's gonna...he's gonna try to k-kill us all," Logan screamed, his eyes still closed.

"Logan! Please, baby, you've got wake up!" James kissed Logan on the forehead, and the pale boy's eyes immediately opened.

"James!" Logan yelled, and wrapped his arms around the tall boy.

"Baby, what happened."

"Th-The Bird, he said he was going to make you kill me, and he-he did, he made you shoot me."

"Logan, I would never let The Bird do that to me."

"James, you shot me in the chest. In the heart. Then he ate your face, and went around killing people as me. He said Satan sent him, I'm scared, Jamie, really scared. Help me. Get him out." Logan hit himself hard in the sides of his head hard, crying. James held on to him, trying to get him to stop.

"Logan, I..I don't know what to do!"

"Take me to a church or something! The pills aren't helping enough! Take me back to the hospital!" Logan sobbed as he rocked back and forth in his bed, hugging his knees. James' eyes filled with tears.

"Logan, I- we have to tell your mom!"

"No! We can't! James, please! I don't know what's happening, and I'm scared!"

"Alright, alright. I'll call Kendall."

"H-Hurry, please," Logan said, sobbing. James pulled out his phone and called Kendall, not even checking the time**(1)**. He hung up, and sat down next to Logan.

"Logan. W-Where did you say he made me shoot you?"

"M-My chest, why?" James looked down at Logan's chest in horror. There was a dark red spot in the gray fabric, right where his heart is.

"L-Logan, look." Logan looked down in fear at his shirt.

"J-James...we need to go to the hospital. NOW!" Logan yelled, fearfully. _It didn't hurt._ Logan looked down his shirt. _There's no bullethole. _They ran downstairs quietly and left the house even more quietly. "James..what's happening? I'm scared.

"Logan...I think we need to go to God."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDDDD. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM. And, no, this is not a fanfic where "God is the answer to all." No. I'm a Christian, but, I don't usually put religion in my fics. I put it in because of how The Bird is a form of Satan, and, there's maybe going to be another entity being a form of God? I dunno. I don't know where this chapter went, and it kind of scares me because I have no idea how I'm going to carry this on now. If the religion thing is going to offend you, I'm sorry, don't read it then. Like, I don't want it to go this way, but seeing as it's already to late and I dont' have any other ideas...ugh. But It'll eventually play out it the end. James and Logan aren't gonna become those like, super Christian dudes that are super strict on everything. But anyways. Sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to make it good. ._. Anyways. I love you guys3 R&amp;R please, and I really hope I don't lose any readers cause of the religion thing. <strong>


	10. Through Glass

So** I Thought Chapter 10**

**Okay. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna carry this story on...debating. I might serisously fuck with Logan, and, I feel insanely bad for just thinking about doing mean shit to him, but...I can't help it. He's just so...I can't even explain. But yeah. I hope you guys read my "All Of Me" Jangst one shot (JANGST IS MY NEW WORD. I'M TRYING TO SPREAD IT OUT THROUGH THE FANDOM. HELP ME.) But yeah. It's sad. But good. GO READ IT. Just like the chapters before, The Bird is italicized in quotation marks, and Logan's are bold. Logan's thoughts are italicized, and, I'm tihnking of doing a James POV type thing. Like, it's not gonna be in the literal POV, but, you know. It's gonna focus on James. Yeah. I'm trying here. It might get a little confusing. Thank you to all that are reviewing, and the readers that have stuck with me. I love you guys. Seriously. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Logan and James ran down the stairs, hurrying to put socks and shoes and jackets on. They heard another paor of feet coming down the stairs.<p>

"Logan? James! What's going on?" JoAnna asked, eyeing the boys worriedly.

"M-Mom, we-we need to go t-to the hospital," Logan said, wringing his hands and shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Mrs. Mitchell, there's this..this thing in his head, I guess, names The Bird, and Logan's pill sget rid of him temporarily, but, he just had a dream, that The Bird made me shoot him, and now there's blood where I shot him in the dream, and we need to get him to the hospital!" Mrs. Mitchell gasped in shock and covered her mouth,  
>tears forming in her eyes.<p>

"Alright. Let me tell Hanna." She ran upstairs and told Hanna, making sure she took care of Lizzie when she woke up.

"J-JOANNA!" James screamed. She hurried back downstairs and saw James holding Logan's arms behind his back, a knife on the floor. "JoAnna, we have to hurry. He tried stabbing me!"

"Th-The B-Bird, h-he wants you...me...wants us dead...wants us gone...Satan...J-JAMES!" Logan was screaming. James hated to do this, but he hit Logan in the face, knocking him out.

"C'mon on, James. We have to hurry." James nodded and threw Logan carefully onto his back and they rushed out to JoAnna's car. James laid Logan down in the backseat, and climbed into the front next to JoAnna. She started the car and they sped off towards the hospital. "James. Tell me exactly what happened." James nodded.

"W-Well, we were over at Kendall's earlier, and, Logan started freaking out, and, he kept like, saying, 'He's not gonna use me.' and then he freaked out and went upstairs and took his depression meds, and he was fine, but he told me about the thing, that's in his head, called The Bird. He said The Bird is trying to make him kill himself, and me, and everyone, but when he takes the meds The Bird goes away. But he had a dream after we went to bed, that The Bird left his body and took over mine, and made me shoot him and kill him. But then The Bird left my body, and killed me, but took Logan's body over again and began functioning or whatever as Logan. When he woke up, there was blood where I shot him. He said The Bird is a form of Satan." JoAnna was crying.

"Where did I go wrong?" She sobbed. James grabbed her hand as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You did nothing wrong. We're gonna find out what's happening to him, okay? He's gonna be fine, JoAnna. We won't let him be not fine." James pulled Logan out of the backseat and carried him into the hospital.

"Mrs. Mitchell? James? You're back. What's wrong?" The receptionist Marey asked.

"Marey, please, we need to...we need to go to the Psych Ward, please. Now." She nodded quickly as JoAnna spoke, her words slurred and rushed. Marey grabbed the phone and called up to the Ward, saying that there's an emergency with Logan.

"Go. Hurry. Now." They nodded and rushed to the elevator. James grabbed her hand and he held onto Logan lightly. The doors opened, and they rushed in, pressing the '6' button. James silently urged the elevator to go faster, holding onto Logan's hand and stroking it. They finally reached floor six. James rushed out with Logan,  
>JoAnna not far behind. She slamme dher hands onto the desk roughly, making the receptionist look up.<p>

"Yes?"

"We need a room. For him. Now. Please. I'm begging you." Dr. Griffin came around the corner just then.

"JoAnna? James? What's happened to Logan?"

"We don't know! Please! Just get him into a room!" James yelled at her. She nodded and led them to an empty room at the end of the hall, away from any other patients.

"James, lay him on the bed," she instructed. James did as he was told and watched in horror as she strapped his arms and legs to the bed. JoAnna turned away, crying.

"Mercedes, what'dya think is wrong?" JoAnna asked, wiping her tears away.

"Well. Tell me what you guys already know." James stepped foward.

"He keeps saying something about The Bird. He said it's a thing in his head, and, only the pills made it go away. But he was dreaming that I shot him or whatever, and he wokup crying, and yelling, and he was bleeding where I shot him, but there was no wound or anything from a bullet, and he was freaking out and trying to stab me before we came, I had to hit him and knock him out," James finally finished, out of breath. He wasn't crying, no, it was more like flipping shit. JoAnna came foward this time.

"James. Step outside and call Kendall or Carlos or someone. Your guys' friends need to know. I'll find out what's going on." James nodded and went out into the hallway.

"Mercedes, tell me."

"I've heard of The Bird before."

"Y-You have?"

"Yeah."

"And...what happened to those people?" Mercedes gave her a look that said everything. They died. She broke down crying.

"Of course..we've never been able to catch The Bird this early. It's only happened three other times, in recorded history, but, they haven't had advanced technology like we have. I think we might be able to save Logan." JoAnna smiled, relieved. "But, it's gonna take some time. He's got some serious issues to work out, even once The Bird is gone."

"What have you heard from the other times The Bird's been around?"

"Well, I heard The Bird is a murderer. A minion of Satan. He gets into the weakest people he thinks he can find, and he makes them strong enough to kill other people, or themselves. We think The Bird maybe the ghost of a dead murderer. We're not sure who, but, that's what we think. You know like how Chucky was possessed by the spirit of that killer?"JoAnna nodded. "Like that. Logan didn't cut himself after he was in here, has he?" JoAnna shook her head. Mercedes didn't believe her, and pulled up Logan's sleeve, exposing 'Faggot' still carved into his wrist. She choked out a cry.

"Why wouldn't he-"

"He didn't do it. The Bird did. The Bird's sole purpose is to kill people, by making the host kill others and eventually themselves, or just themselves alone. The Bird is like a parasite. Nothing can get him out, except intense treatment. Like a tapeworm."

"So, he just needs treatment? Like, what kind of treatment?" Mercedes looked at JoAnna.

"An exorcism."

James paced back and forth, his mind going crazy. _What could they be talking about? Is my Logan awake? What's The Bird? Why did he chose Logan? Why not me_? He sighed as he waited for Kendall to arrive; Carlos couldn't get out of his grounding. Everyone knew how strict his dad was.

"James." The tan boy turned around to see Kendall, and rushed towards him. He pulled the boy into a hug, and let James cry on his shoulder.

"Kendall, I-he said I shot him! I would never- I could never- Oh God!" James sobbed into his shoulder. Kendall patted and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear, like, "He's going to be okay," and "Just don't think you're going to lose him." James pulled away from Kendall, and looked at him. Before james knew what he was doing, he was leaned fowards, pressing his lips to Kendall's.

"Woah, James! What're you doing? You have a boyfriend, remember? Logan? The one in the room right there? Are you forgetting my boyfriend, too? Remember Carlos?" James fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just...I don't want Logan to die!" Kendall pulled James up, holding onto his arm roughly.

"James. I understand that. But kissing me is not going to determine whether he's going to live or not! Go the fuck in there, and be there for him and his mom. Now." Kendall pushed James into the door, making him smack into it. If there wasn't such a serious matter at hand, both boys would've burst into laughter.

"J-JoAnna.." James said through the door. Mercedes opened it, letting him into the room. She shut the door behind him.

"James, we need to talk to you," JoAnna said, grabbing his hand. James started crying again when he saw Logan's wrist. JoAnna held on tightly to his hand.

"James, Logan may be possessed," Mercedes said, taking a step closer.

"W-We already figured that out. But by what?"

"THe spirit of a dead killer, or maybe the Devil. You know, like the movie Child's Play? With the Chucky doll?" James nodded slowly, understanding.

"So, what will cure him? What will make him better, and bring my Logan back?" James asked.

"An exorcism."

"Can't that kill him though? If he's not really possessed?" Mercedes looked at JoAnna and she nodded.

"James...we've heard of The Bird before. He's done the exact same thing that he's doing to Logan to three other people. Unfortunately, those people weren't saved in time. I think we can save Logan if we perform an exorcism." They looked over when they heard the bed shaking. Logan was trying to get out.

"James, get me out!" Logan said, crying. James looked over at Mercedes, and she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry, baby. But I can't." Logan stuck his bottom lip out and James heart broke as it quivered.

"But-"

"Logan, I can't. I'm not allowed. You...You're unstable. You could snap at anytime."

"I'm fine," Logan replied in a deep, raspy, demonic voice. Mercedes dropped her chart.

"Th-That's The Bird. We have to sedate him. Now," she said, panicking. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed some number. "Yeah. It's Griffin. Code 6. Yeah. Room 2666. Now. Hurry." She snapped her cell shut, and pulled James and JoAnna aside. "Someone's on their way to sedate him. Then we have to put him in a padded room in a straight jacket until we exorcise him. Until then..." Mercedes trailed off.

"Until what, Mercedes?" JoAnna said, glancing over at Logan, who was biting at his restraints. James silently cried as he watched Logan. He felt guilty for kissing Kendall.

"Until then, he's one of the most dangerous things in Minnesota." James sighed and let go of JoAnna's hand. He left the hospital room, tears streaming down his face. He saw Kendall asleep in a chair, his mouth slightly open.

"Kendall," he whispered, kneeling next to him.

"Huh, what? I'm...I wasn't sleeping." James smiled smally in spite of himself. The smile slowly disappeared when he remembered why he came over to wake him up.

"Kendall," James said, trailing off and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His eyes glistened with tears. Kendall jolted awake and took James in his arms.

"What's happening? Tell me James."

"H-He's like, possessed or some weird shit," James said, sobbing. "I don't know what could've got him possessed though."

"What about when we played with your mom's Ouija board?" James stood up straight.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Well, yeah." James walked back to Logan's room and knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it silently and let him in, just shaking her head. James looked over at JoAnna sobbing.

"What's going-" he looked over at Logan, still strapped to the bed, flailing around and desperately trying to escape from his restraints. "Where's the sedating guy?"

"He's on his way. We have no choice but to leave him alone until then." James grabbed onto JoAnna's hand and started to speak.

"Logan...I don't know if you can hear me, but, I love you. I will always love you. I'm not going to let The Bird take you away from me, when I just got you back. I'm here. Always." JoAnna was sobbing uncontrollably next to James, and the said boy's eyes were filling with tears. He hadn't even noticed Kendall had came in to stand next to him.

"Fuck! Ah- J-James!-" _"No! James doesn't want yo-" _"Yes, yes, yes he does! I HEARD HIM SAY IT!" _"NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP YOU! NONE OF THEM CAN!" _"SHUT UP!" They all watched helplessly as Logan writhed around in the bed, having an outloud conversation with The Bird. Kendall grabbed onto James' other hand, rubbing it softly with the pad of his thumb.

_"Oh, he doesn't want you? He's holding hands with Kendall!" _They all heard The Bird say through Logan's mouth. Logan looked over at them, and Kendall immediately dropped James hand.

"Logan it's not-" Kendall stuttered, scared.

"Kendall...I thought...I thought you were my best friend?" Logan said in a small voice, tears forming in his eyes.

"Logan, I am! I feel nothing for James, he's yours, I would never do that to you!"

_"He's lying!"_

"Dya- N-No...NO! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Logan screamed, over and over again. Kendall was holding James back, who kept trying to go over to Logan. James screamed at Kendall to let go, and Kendall just tightened his grip.

_"Look at him. He's holding onto your boyfriend. None of them really love you. None of them even care about you. They're all only here because they feel bad for you. You're pathetic." _

"NO! They- They love me!" The door opened, and Logan watched in horror as a man wearing a face mask came and carrying a needle came walking towards him. He started flailing more, but the man grabbed his arm tightly and stuck the needle of sedatives into his arm. The man pushed the plunger and they watched the clear liquid disappear into Logan's arm. The pale boy's eyes started to droop close, and finally, he was calm. The room was silent as the man undid the straps holding Logan down and he began rolling the bed out of the room. Mercedes pushed everyone aside and they all followed the man down the hall. They stopped at large double doors, and Mercedes stepped up to them and scanned her hospital I.D. The doors opened, and the man wheeled Logan in.

"James. Kendall. You have to stay here," Mercedes said, stopping the two boys.

"No, I'm going in," James replied coldly.

"James you are not allow-"

"That's my _fucking boyfriend _in there. You are going to let me in, whether it's allowed or not. I'm going to be with him, forever, as long as this takes."

"James, I'm sorry, but, you can't."

"Move, Dr. Griffin."

"James-"

"Have you ever loved someone so much, that you'd do literally anything for them? You'd give up anything to be with them, break any rules you'd have to, do anything you'd have to just to protect them and let them know that you're here for them, you love them, that you're never going to leave? That you'll do anything in your power to make sure that they're okay?"

"Yes, James."

"Then why the fuck won't you let me in. He needs me." James was on the verge of tears again, and Kendall squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Because it's not allowed. I could lose my job."

"And Logan could lose his life! He needs me. I need him. Please."

"James, I'm sorry, but it's family members only."

"I am a family member. We've been best friends for years, we're dating, I'm living with him. I'm his family. He's mine. He's my only real family. Please, doctor." Mercedes shook her head.

"I'm sorry James. I can't." James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Cold, heartless bitch," he mumbled, his face hot with anger. Kendall grabbed his arm.

"C'Mon, James. Just...leave it alone." Kendall guided him away into the waiting area. Mercedes shook her head and scanned her I.D. again so she could get in. She saw JoAnna at the end of the hall, in room 3. She had tears in her eyes, looking into the room where Logan was. It was a padded room, with only one door. Logan was inside, still unconscious, wearing a straight jacket. Mercedes squeezed her eyes shut then opened them. She walked over to JoAnna.

"JoAnna." She jumped, Mercedes voice startling her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to call someone tomorrow, who can do exorcisms. We're gonna get it out of Logan." JoAnna nodded and then hugged Mercedes.

"Thank you. Where's James?"

"He's not allowed back." THey heard a scream come from Logan.

"Jamie? Jamie, where are you?" He yelled, calling out for James. JoAnna's heart broke even more seeing Logan, crying for James and not her. Mercedes pressed the intercom button so she could talk to him.

"Logan. He's not allowed back here. Only family." Logan's bottom lip quivered.

"James is my family." He banged his head into the wall once, closing his eyes and crying. _Goddamn it. I can't...just kill me. _"KILL ME!" He shouted, standing up. "FUCKING DO IT!" He screamed at nothing. He wiggled around, trying to get out of the straight jacket. _"It's not gonna work." _"SHUT UP, BIRD. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." The Bird got angry and forced Logan to throw himself into the wall. JoAnna broke down in Mercedes' arms. _  
><em>

"Mercedes. P-Please. Get James."

"I can't. I could lose my job."

"Mercedes. Now," JoAnna said angrily through clenched teeth, grabbing onto the collar of Mercedes' lab coat.

"Okay. I'll try." She walked back out the doors and pushed them open, scanning the halls for James. She spotted him sitting on the ground next to Kendall, sobbing into the blonde boy's shoulder. "James," she called. James immediately stood up and wiped his eyes, Kendall following.

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me." James nodded and walked over to her. "Kendall has to stay though." Kendall nodded and sat in a chair. James followed Mercedes down the hallway, gasping when he saw Logan. He pressed the intercom button and began speaking.

"Logan. It's James. You can't see me, but I can see you. I love you. Please. Bird...please. Leave him alone. He's done nothing. Take me. I deserve it."

_"My mind is made up." _The Bird spoke through Logan, the warm chocolately eyes changing to piercing, black, evil, cold ones.

"It's not fair."

_"Life isn't fair, now is it." _James shook his head.

"Logan, if you can hear, try to fight back. Do not let him get to you. Do not let him tell you that we don't love you, that you're not important to us. You are the most important thing in the world to us. I promise you, I'm never leaving. Not even if we can't get The Bird out. It's not gonna happen. Logan, you've got to fight back. You've got to let him know that he can't. Fucking. Control you**.**I won't let him. Just stay strong, okay?"

"J-James," Logan struggled to get out in his own voice. _"Shut up, your pathetic fuck." _"N-No...you don't...you can't..."

"That's it, Loges. Keep going. Stay strong. You can do it."

"James, I...I don't think I c-can..."

"Logan, listen to my voice. I love you. You can do anything, okay?" James said desperately. He was not going to let The Bird take his love away.

"James, I...I love you, too," Logan said, struggling. James smiled sadly. Logan laid his head back weakly.

_"Everytime you force him to do something, I grow stronger. I suck the energy away, James. You're dumber than I thought." _James felt anger rising in him.

"I swear to God, if we ever find out who you really are, you're gonna be dead."

_"I'm a spirit, dipshit." _James looked at Logan one last time.

Logan, I love you. I have to go. But, I swear to you. I love you, more than anything. Don't let him take you away from me," he finished, tears forming in his eyes as he walked away. JoAnna followed him, grabbing his hand.

"JoAnna. I'm going to monitor him for a while. I'll call the exorcist tomorrow," Mercedes called down the hallway. "Take care of yourself." JoAnna nodded and they left the hallway and went back into the regular hospital. Kendall stood when he saw them.

"James," JoAnna began, "I need to make a visit. I need to talk to him."

"Who?"

"Robert." James nodded and guilt surged through him. _I'm going to talk to him, too. I've got to apologize for my dad, _James thought.

"Okay," James said smally and Kendall rubbed his arm. They let JoAnna walk ahead of them, but made sure they knew where they were going. They didn't bother taking the elevator, walking straight to the stairs.

"James. What're you doing?" Kendall whispered.

"I need to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what my dad did," he whispered back.

"Oh, okay. I'll keep Mrs. Mitchell busy while you talk to him."

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Kendall Knight." Kendall smiled and the boys giggled smally in spite of themselves.

"You know, James?"

"What's that?"

"I knew from the beginning of our friendship that you were going to be a drama queen."

"Gee, thanks." The boys laughed, but silenced immediately when JoAnna led them to the ICU. They followed her into a room, somehow managing to bypass every doctor that would tell them they couldn't be there. Maybe they just looked like they wouldn't except 'no' as answer by this point. JoAnna reached Robert's room.

"Stay here. I'll be out in a few." She gently opened the door and walked in. They boys went over to this floors waiting room, a little enclosed space with vending machines and coffee pots in it. They took a seat at one of the tables.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here, for me and Logan."

"Anytime. You guys are two of my best friends." James nodded and before he knew it, he was leaning in again. But this time, Kendall leaned back. The boys' lips touched, and James deepened the kiss. Kendall shuddered as James poked his tongue in. James opened his eyes in the realization of what he was doing and pulled away forcefully.

"You! No, you! I didn't-" the boys both said, speaking in unison.

"We can't tell Logan."

"Not now, at least," James said. "Not when he's like this."

"True."

"Alright, boys." They both jumped when JoAnna spoke. James looked at Kendall helplessly. He nodded discreetly.

"Uh, Mrs. Mitchell? Can you, uh, can you show me where the bathroom is?" JoAnna nodded and began to leave.

"Are you coming James?" She asked.

"Erm, no. I'm kind of hungry. Let me grab a bag of chips."

"Okay. We'll be outside."

"Alright," she said, guiding Kendall out. James waited until they were out of sight and left the waiting room. He tiptoed over to Robert's room and walked in quietly.

"Hey Robert. It's James. I know you can't hear me, but...there's some things I need to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, this chapter -_- It was such a bitch to write, and I don't even know why. But yeah. I kind of like where it's going. Kind of horror-ish. But yeah. Anyways. I've only got two more months, then it's time for the Big Time Rush concert my best friend is taking me to. I'M SO EFFING EXCITEDDDDDDD. XD But no. It's gonna be awesome. We're taking signs that say, "James, will you marry Logan?" and "We won't take no for an answer." I'm holding the second sign ;) It's gonna be great. But yeah. I really wanna draw some art for this, but, I have absolutely no time. I barely have time to write this. I really hope you guys like this. It's not as angsty as I'd like it to be...SPEAKING OF ANGST. GET MY NEW WORD SPREAD THROUGH THE FANDOM: JANGST. I can't remember if I said that at the top or not, but, I'M SAYIN' IT AGAIN, DAMN IT. R&amp;R please, it means so much when you do. It like...It makes me feel like my writings good, cause I never think it is. My mom's all, "You write good. Just what you write about is...weird." My mom approves, but at the same time doesn't approve of Jagan. It's confusing. You'd have to meet my mom to understand. xD But yeah. R&amp;R pleases. I love you guys. Keep reading. Peace ! :D<strong>


	11. Your Guardian Angel

so I Thought Chapter 11

**So, I have determined that you are all gonna hunt me down and kill me after readin this chapter. Let me apologize in advance. Lol. But on a serious note. You guys are SERIOUSLY going to hate me for this. Just a warning as well: There is incest and rape in this chapter. I didn't plan for there to be, but...you know how shit just happens. Lmao. After this chapter, though, there's probably going to be only three or four, maybe less, chapters. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it's taking so long to finish. Me and my bf have been having some...problems lately, and this is supposed to be a happy-ish chapter, and with the arguments me and him have been having, the chapter kept turning into angst cause I was sad ._. Everything is pretty much fine now, though, so, yeah. xD Lol. I'm so thankful for all of you that review and favourited this. It means a lot. So, thank you. On with the story. **

* * *

><p>James walked over to Robert's bed, his eyes stinging with tears.<p>

"Robert. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I really hope you can," he started, carefully dragging a chair next to his bed. "I'm so, so sorry for what my jackass of a dad did. I wish I could've stopped him, somehow. I'm a terrible person for letting him do that." James let a few tears slip out of his left eye and he continued. "I don't know why I didn't try to stop him, or call the police or something. I was just so scared, I just- I couldn't think straight. Please wake up, Robert. Please. Logan's in here again. He needs you. He needs his father, he needs you." James was crying again by then. He gently held onto Robert's hand, being mindful of the tubes connecting from his nose to his throat to his wrist. He rubbed it gently with his thumb. "I have to go Robert. Please wake up. I'm so fucking sorry." James stood and placed the chair back against the wall and quietly left the room. He pulled out his phone, checking the time. He saw he had three new texts from Kendall.

_You almost done? -Kenny xD_

_Dude, hurry up. Mrs. Mitchell is worried. -Kenny xD_

_Bro, she said she's about to come inside. Hurry the fuck up! :O -Kenny xD _

James hurried to the elevator and pressed the button. He felt his phone buzz in his hand.

_Don't take the elevator. -Kenny xD_

James walked swiftly to the staircase and ran down the three flights of steps to get to ground level, stopping at the bottom to catch his breath. He quickly composed himself and walked out of the little room where the stairs were, wiping his eyes. He walked into the lobby.

"James," Marey, the receptionist, called to him. He looked over at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're in my prayers. All of you." He nodded a thanks to her and left the hospital. He spotted Mrs. Mitchell in her car and Kendall sitting on the hood of his.

"James," she called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind staying at Kendall's tonight? I need to be with my girls tonight." James looked over at Kendall and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you, James. I'll call you if anything happens with Logan or Robert."

"Thanks, be careful, Mrs. Mitchell."

"You too." James climbed into Kendall's small Honda Civic and Kendall followed suit. Kendall waited until James buckled his seatbelt then he pulled out of the parking lot.

"James," Kendall started, "We need to talk. About what happened?"

"Can it wait, Kendall? Please?" James asked, dozing off in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I guess." Kendall looked pver at James sleeping, and he thought to himself, _James is more gorgeous than I thought. _He shook his head. _That's your best friend's, who is also in the the hospital with some serious mental problems, boyfriend. And you also have a boyfriend. Carlos, remember?_ Kendall shook is head and flicked on the radio, trying to pay attention to the road.

* * *

><p><em>"James. I thought you loved me !" Logan shouted at the tall boy.<em>

_"I-I do!" James shouted back, trying to move but realizing something was restraining him. _

_"Then you wouldn't have kissed Kendall!" He cried, sinking to his knees. _

_"Logan, it-it meant nothing! I swear!" James screamed. He watched in horror as the love of his life pulled out a razor blade. _

_"Do it, Logan. He doesn't love you," a voice behind James spoke. James recognized it has The Bird. _

_"Let me go!" He shouted at the evil entity. "Logan, please, listen to me! I love you, and nothing will ever change that! The kiss with Kendall, it-it just happened! It meant absolutely nothing. I love you! I want to be with you! You're all I want!"_

_"It's too late, James," The Bird said, laughing manically. James looked up to see Logan in front of him, bleeding to death, a large cut down the length of his forearm. The Bird let James go and disappeared, leaving James to mourn over his dead lover. _

_"Oh, God, Logan!" James yelled, holding onto his body and sobbing hysterically. _

_"James...James...James...James!"_

* * *

><p>"James!" Kendall shouted, shaking the sleeping boy awake. James sat straight up, wiping his eyes of the tears that fell in his sleep.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up.." he trailed off, stretching. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he was in Kendall's driveway.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess.."

"You sure?"

"I had a dream about him, Kendall."

"I know. I heard you."

"I just...I don't know. I feel like everything's my fault, if I never tormented him and shit, he'd be fine. The Bird never would've claimed him as too weak, and I'd still have my Logan." Kendall put his hand on James shoulder and squeezed gently. "And...I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I am too. I kissed back. It's part my fault."

"We can't tell Logan or Carlos. Not until later, at least," James said quietly, getting out of the car.

"At least tell Carlos."

"No. We can't. Not yet. After Logan gets better, we will." Kendall nodded and the boys walked into Kendall's house as silently as possible. The duo walked upstairs to Kendall's bedroom and James flopped onto the bed.

"James..,Did you, like, feel anything when we kissed?" James looked up at Kendall, who was standing in front of him.

"Kind of. I mean, I don't know. Maybe." Kendall sat on the bed next to him. He began to lean in again, James did the same. Their lips met, and it soon turned into a passionate kiss. Kendall laid back and James climbed on top of him.

"J-James...this...this is wrong.." Kendall trailed off as James scattered hot kisses down Kendall's neck.

"I know. Just...please. Let me forget what's going on. Just for a minute."

"O-Okay..." James lifted Kendall's shirt and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit it, then went farther south. "James-"

"Don't say anything. Let me pretend you're Logan." Kendall nodded and closed his eyes as James pulled down the blonde boy's pajama pants. He traced the outline of Kendall's erection, and forced back tears. _I'm sorry, Logan, _he thought. He forced the taller boy's boxers down, exposing him. Kendall whispered something needily and James put Kendall in his mouth.

"N-Ngh, James..." the tan boy glared up at Kendall and he mouthed, "Sorry." James bobbed his head, pretending to have Logan in his mouth and not Kendall. He felt fingers snake into his hair and force him down farther. James gagged.

"Logan, stop!" He said, pulling off. Kendall's mouth dropped open and James wiped his mouth.

"James-"

"I'm sorry, Kendall, I can't do this." James stood and Kendall pulled his boxers and pajama pants back up over his erection.

"James, stay. I'm sorry."

"N-No. I need to go."

"James, it's 3:30 in the morning. Your dad's a psycho, your boyfriend is in the hospital, and your mom doesn't want you. Where. The hell. Are you gonna go."

"I don't fucking know, okay? But I can't stay here!" And with that, James stormed out of Kendall's house and started off down the street. He went straight to the park where him and Logan came to watch Lizzie. He sat on the swing and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have done that with Kendall. I'm such a whore," he said, taking a deep breath and sniffling. "I love you, Logan. I know you can't hear me, but I fucking love you." He hung his head and let the tears fall into his lap. He shivered in the cold October air.

"Quit crying, you faggot." James' head snapped up at recognizing the voice.

"D-Dad?"

"Right here, _son,_" he said spitefully, stepping out of the shadows.

"Wh-What are you...what do you want?" Randall walked in front of him.

"You to suck my dick, fag."

"I'm your son!" Randall smacked James hard in the face then grabbed his chin forcefully.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," Randall spoke, and James could smell the alcohol on him, "I don't give a fuck. My dick needs sucking, I don't care if you're my _son_ or not. I hardly call you a son anyways. I didn't raise a faggot." He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, exposing his erect member.

"Dad, please-" he grabbed James hair roughly and forced his dick into his son's mouth. James gagged and tears fell out of his eyes. James felt ten years old again.

"Don't bite it. I'll kill you." He forced James' head up and down, fucking his mouth until he came. James was forced to swallow the bitter liquid, and he coughed. He stayed on his knees.

"What the fuck is wrong you?" He screamed up at his dad and fell back to sit completely.

"Fuck you!" Randall yelled back and puched him in the side of his head, knocking him unconcious.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Mitchell was walking around her kitchen, preparing the girls' breakfast when she overheard the T.V.<p>

_"In other news, the unconcious body of 17 year old James Diamond was found in Clover Park this morning at 5:30 am by his father, Randall Diamond. He is reported to have been beaten and sexually assaulted. The police are looking for suspects. If you have any information, please call (330)-534-4927. Thank you. Now onto the weather with Alyson Harris. Alyson?"_

The plate JoAnne was holding clattered to the floor and smashed into a million pieces. She picked up the phone and called the Knight household.

_"Knight residence," _Kendall's mom said, answering the phone.

"Jen. It's JoAnne. What happened to James?"

_"Kendall said he left this morning at around 3:30. They got into an argument over something stupid, I guess. That's what Kendall told me."_

"Do you have any idea of who did this?"

_"Not a clue."_

"What do you know about James? Where's he at?"

_"...He's in the hospital. He's still unconcious. Randall feels terrible."_

"I highly doubt that."

_"He does. He's been crying all day."_

"Doesn't mean anything. You don't know what he used to do to James. I was the only one Brooke ever told. Logan doesn't even know."

_"What did he do?"_

"He used to molest that poor boy. Now instead of molesting, he beats him."

_"Oh my God. He's at the hospital. I'm not sure which room."_

"Jen...I'm so sick of being there," she sobbed.

_"I know, sweetie. I know. It'll be all over soon. James and Logan and Robert are going to be okay. I promise."_

"I know. I have to go. The girls' breakfast is cooking. Thank you, Jen."

_"Anytime." _They hung up and JoAnne went back to making the girls' breakfast.

"Hey mom," Hanna said, walking into the kitchen and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart."

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the worried expression on her mother's face.

"James. He's in the hospital now."

* * *

><p><em>JAMES' POV (I KNOW I NEVER DO THIS. XD)<em>

* * *

><p>I sat straight up, looking at all the wires attached to my body. I couldn't remember what happened, then memories of last night (or rather; this morning) came flooding back to me.<p>

"James! You're awake! Oh thank God!" I heard someone say, then I saw my dad next to the hospital bed. He tried wrapping his arms around me in a hug, but I pushed him away, screaming.

"Don't touch me! Get away! Help!' I screamed, kicking my legs to keep him away from me.

"James, what's your problem?"

"You fucking made me suck you off last night!" He looked around sheepishly, hoping no one heard me. He grabbed my face again.

"I told you to not fucking say anything," he seethed in my ear. "Now you're going to pay." I spit in his face.

"NURSE!" I screamed loudly. A nurse I recognized, her name was Becky, she was Logan's nurse, walked in.

"James, what's wrong?"

"Get him out. He's the one that did this to me! Please! Get him away from me!" I screamed, crying loudly. My head was pounding.

"Alright, James, calm down. Sir, I need you to leave," she said, pushing my dad out of the room. I wiped my eyes with the heels of my hands, and took a shakey breath. I felt Becky sit on the bed. "James, tell me what happened. _Exactly _what happened."

"Well. We came home from the hospital, me and Kendall. I was gonna stay at his house. And we...well, we kissed a couple times at the hospital. But when we got back to his house, we went to his room and we started to makeout and I started to blow him and he pushed me down and I said, 'stop it Logan!' and I got upset and we got into an argument and I left. I went to the park, cause I have no where else to go, and I was crying on the swing and my dad was drunk and he came over and started calling me a faggot and hitting me, and then he.." I stopped when I started crying again. "He made me suck his dick." I broke down after I said that, and she held my hand. "I don't remember anything after that." She squeezed my hand gently.

"Sweetie. You need to tell the police."

"Why? They won't believe me. There's no evidence."

"Just tell them. They might believe you. You never know."

"I know. I need some sleep."

"I know. I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks, Becky."

"Anytime." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>LOGAN'S POV<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking. The white padded room was bright, so bright.<p>

"Good morning, sweetie," I heard a voice say. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, then I noticed the window. I stood up and walked over to it.

"M-Mom?"

"Hey, Logie." I could hear the sad smile in her voice.

"Mommy! Get me out of here. Please. I miss you, and dad, and Lizzie, and Hanna, and James."

"Logie-Bear...there's something you need to know about James."

"What's happened to him, mom. What did his dad do?" I said. I started to freak out.

"Logan, calm down."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"He's...he's here. In the hospital. He was found this morning at 5:30, lying unconcious at Clover Park."

"His dad. I know it was his dad. Mom, make them let me out to see him. Please. They've been giving me some type of medicine. Please, momma. I need to see him."

"I don't know."

"MOM! Please!" She sighed and I could hear her whispering to someone.

"They're gonna let you out temporarily. JUST to go see James." I did a victory dance, using just my feet seeing as I was still wrapped up in the damn straightjacket.

"Am I gonna get out of this thing?"

"Yeah. But the people are going to be close by just in case The Bird comes out."

"I know. I get it." I heard the door unlock and I ran over to it. _I get to see you, Jamie. Finally, _I thought to myself, smiling. I wasn't paying attention as they unbuckle the jacket and slipped it off of me. I went over to the mirror to fix my hair and wipe underneath my eyes. I fixed my shirt and tried brushing the wrinkles out.

"Come on, Logan," my mom said.

"Do you have a breath mint?" I asked her, smiling. She smiled back and reached into her purse and handed me a tin of Altoids. I opened it and picked up one, then put it down and grabbed a handful. I shoved them into my mouth.

"Goofball," she said, giggling.

"I miss you, mom."

"You'll be out soon, darling." I nodded and we walked down the hall to get to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>THIRD PERSON POV. LMFAO. I'M CONFUSING MYSELF. XD<em>

* * *

><p>Logan reached James hospital room.<p>

"Can you guys stay out here? I kind fo want to have some alone time with James.." Logan trailed off, looking at the guards. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Go ahead, son." Logan smiled at his mom.

"How do I look mom?" His mom smiled and brushed some lint off his shoulder.

"Beautiful." Logan smiled and pushed open the door, leaving his mom in the hallway with the guards. He looked at James sleeping and walked over to him.

"Jamie," he whispered softly, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmm..." the tan boy groaned and rolled over onto his back. Logan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"James, it's Logie. Wake up, baby," he said sweetly in James' ear. James' eyes shot open.

"Logan? Is it really you?"

"Yes, James. It is." James forced Logan into a giant hug which caused Logan to fall onto James' stomach.

"Oh my God. I love you." Logan smiled and sat up properly, shifting to straddle James.

"I love you too," Logan said, leaning down to kiss James. James placed his hands on Logan's waist and the two kissed again.

"Logan."

"Yes, baby?" James smiled up at Logan and the pale boy blushed.

"Don't ever leave me." Logan smiled and stroked James' cheek.

"I won't. I promise." The boys kissed again, and again. Logan laid his head on James' chest and James kissed the pale boys forehead.

"Good." Logan smiled up at James and the two kissed again.

"James?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, and Logan went back into his straddling position.

"You know what would be fun?" Logan asked, scattering kisses all over James' neck.

"W-What?"

"Fooling around in the hospital. I missed touching you, James," Logan whispered in James' ear hungrily before biting the lobe.

"I...I missed touching you too.." James trailed off. He could feel himself growing hard beneath his hospital gown and he moaned as Logan pressed down against it.

"Show me how much you miss me." James nodded and grabbed Logan by his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Logan moaned softly into James mouth and forced his hips down onto James' erection. James pushed the pajama pants Logan still had on down and rubbed his erection through blue boxer-briefs. "Ah, James...I missed you touching me.." Logan sighed, shifting so James' wasn't in such an uncomfortable position. James licked his lips and pulled the boxer-briefs down, revealing Logan's cock. Logan blushed as James grabbed it.

"I missed being able to touch you," James whispered, beginning to stroke Logan. He doubled over and buried his face in James neck as the tan boy began to pump his hand faster.

"J-James..." Logan moaned softly and bit his boyfriend's neck. James moaned and thrust up against Logan. Logan smirked into James' neck. "K-Keep doing that, baby.." He sighed. James nodded and thrust up again. He could feel Logan's cock leaking, and he knew his was too.

"Logan...missed this..."

"M-Me too...Don't...stop.."

"Wasn't, ah, going..to.." James made his fist tighter and stroked faster.

"J-James...g-get that cup..." Logan moaned, pointing to a little plastic cup next to his bed.

"Gonna come?" James asked huskily, grabbed the cup and putting it near Logan's dick.

"James, I-I'm gonna...I'm coming!" Logan moaned into his neck as he came, and James was trying to make sure everything got in the cup. He stroked Logan through his orgasm and let the boy rest for a moment.

"My turn," James said as soon as Logan sat up.

"Shouldn't take long," Logan said, winking. James made a mock face at him and sat up slightly as Logan moved lower so his mouth was level with James' hips.

"Logan, please.." Logan looked up at James devilishly and threw the blanket back. He lifted the hospital gown and smirked to himself as he took James into his hand.

"Please what, baby?"

"Suck. Please...you're so good at giving head.." Logan smiled triumphantly to himself and wrapped his lips around James' cock. Satisfied by James' moans, he took all of James down his throat and hummed a made-up tune. "L-Logan I-" he let off in Logan's mouth and down his throat. Logan swallowed everything and pulled off with a 'pop', wiping off his chin.

"Miss me?"

"So fucking much."

"Same here," Logan said, covering James back up. He pulled the blankets back up and crawled underneath them next to James. The two boys cuddled on the hospital bed for what seemed like hours.

"Logan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you even want to know what happened?" Logan sat up and looked at James.

"Honestly, no, because I don't wanna get upset, and I definately don't want you to get upset." James kissed Logan's forehead.

"Thank you, love." Logan smiled and layed back down on James' chest.

"Anytime, Jamsey." The boys shared a sweet kiss, that turned into more. James slipped his tongue gently into Logan's mouth and brought his hand down to interlock his fingers with Logan's. Logan smiled and blushed into the kiss.

"I love you," the tall boy whispered against Logan's lips and took his lower lip in between his teeth. Logan moaned softly and brought his free hand up to caress James' cheek.

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"I doubt that," Logan giggled, blushing as James ran his fingers through the pale boy's short hair.

"I don't." James brought their interlocked hands up to his mouth and kissed Logan's hand. Logan blushed even darker and smiled like an idiot.

"You're so amazing."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I promise, baby. With all of my heart. You're perfect." Logan smiled stupidly and buried his face in James' chest.

"Stop making me smile so stupidly, baby."

"But...But...it's so adorable," James said, tilting Logan's chin up and kissing him.

"Your argument is invalid."

"Oh, it's very valid, love."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Logan smied and laid his head on James' chest and the said boy yawned.

"Tired, baby?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

"Okay. Wait. What time is it?"

"Like...around 8-ish."

"Oh."

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you, too." james drifted off to sleep, Logan not far behind. Becky came in a little while later and smiled seeing the two boys sleeping together. They truly are perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. There's chapter 11 :) I know. It was sappy at the end. I used some of the things Nick (my love ) has said to me. I'm so sorry this chapter took forever, it's way overdue. Dx I hope you liked it, and I really hope you don't kill me for what I made James' dad do ._. R&amp;R, please, babies ! I loveth you <strong>


	12. UPDATE Sorry guys

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE **

* * *

><p>Ok guise. I'm completely...lost, with this. I'm not sure I want to do it anymore. I have no idea how to carry it on, and, trust me, I'm not leaving this fandom, I'm just...so lost right now.<p>

If someone wants to take it over they can, PM me and I'll just do whatever with it.

I'm sorry guise, truly, I am. I just don't know what to do with this anymore.

I hope you guise understand. I still love you, and I hope you'll love me too.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE <strong>


End file.
